Saga de hechiceras
by charm baby
Summary: Es mi primer fic, así que espero que les guste mínimamente.Después de todas las batallas,hechiceras y Santos unirán fuerzas para enfrentar un nuevo enemigo.Esto pondrá patas arriba al Santuario.
1. Chapter 1 La oscuridad

SAGA DE HECHICERAS

Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada .El resto de personajes no pertenecientes a Saint Sella son creados por la autora.

Es mi primer fic por lo que espero que les agrade mínimamente. Agradeceré consejos y críticas constructivas.

1. La oscuridad

Estaban encerrados, rodeados por la oscuridad. La frialdad les llegaba a los huesos. Estaban castigados a pasar la eternidad con un alma que les creaba necesidades pero no podían satisfacer. Death Mask había tenido en muchas ocasiones esta pesadilla. El creía que jamás se haría realidad, que era un simple mal sueño. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, una voz le decía que sería su destino cuando muriera, de ahí que tuviera tanto miedo a la muerte. El que invocaba el Yomotzu a su antojo, tenía terror a aquello que constituía su principal poder, la muerte. Por ello cuando murió la primera vez a manos de Sirhyu, creyó que el infierno le abriría las puertas, pero solo fue el eterno sueño el que le estaba esperando dulcemente. Cuando Hades lo despertó para ir a buscar la cabeza de Atena, en lo que menos pensó fue en ese extraño sueño. Las leyes de Murphy siempre tan sabias, aquello en lo que siempre piensas que puede suceder, solo cuando lo olvides se hará una desgraciada realidad. Quien lo mandó despertar de su sueño, con lo tranquilo que estaba. El tuvo que abrir su bocota y decir sí. La culpa de todo la tenía el desgraciado de Shion, cuando Saga lo mató, solo quitó de en medio a un loco fanático de la Diosa que ahora se ocupaba de un invalido Seiya, olvidando al resto de sus caballeros que tan caro pagaron su lealtad. No entendía como la Diosa se había olvidado de ellos, eran sus dorados. En fin, otra vez comenzaba el loco discurso de Shion y Mu, que si seguirían siendo caballeros de Atena y no les importaba sufrir. La verdad es que pensándolo bien, el castigo no era la frialdad el hambre la oscuridad, las tenebrosas criaturas que los atacaban, lo peor de todo era la compañía, sobretodo la de esos locos fanáticos que lo habían convencido a hacer esa locura. Si no se callaban, se iba a aliar con esas oscuras criaturas para cerrarles el pico. Ahí una serie de cruentas ideas consolaron a MM sobre lo que les haría a esos dos.

Afrodita en cambio solo recordaba sus rosas, el sol poniéndose sobre su jardín mientras él, amoroso, cuidaba que todas estuvieran sanas. Merecía la pena entregar la vida para que un mundo así perdurara. Algo en el se había roto. El que se había creído el más bello y odiaba la piedad para con los débiles, empezó a cambiar de opinión. Daba gracias a los dioses por esa bendita oscuridad, ya que el mirarse a un espejo sería su destrucción, más aun el ser visto por el resto de sus compañeros. Los que antes le admiraban e incluso se debían cerrar la boca ante tanta belleza, ahora solo se la taparían para no vomitar. Con esta experiencia se estaba dando cuenta lo importante que era la amistad, la amabilidad, el ser querido por la belleza interior ya que, al fin y al cabo, era lo único que perduraba y quizás tenía sentido. Desnudo y solo como estaba, lo que lo sostenía era el roce de la mano de MM.. Se sentía como un niño desprotegido ante leones, el que siempre había despreciado a los débiles y se había sentido tan fuerte, estaba sintiendo en sus carnes todo lo que había hecho con sus víctimas. Las que había enamorado por diversión, las que había matado por deber y con placer por sentirlos inferiores considerando no merecían la vida, los que alguna vez le pidieron ayuda que fácilmente podría haber dado y la negó por considerar que estaba por encima de esas bestias humanas. Buen chiste hizo la vida, ahora la bestia humana era él.

Saga, Kamus y Shura se sentían mal pero al mismo tiempo sentían haber pagado la deuda que tenían con la diosa, mostrando que podían ser leales y dignos de ser dorados. Saga estaba feliz por dentro, había pagado los males del pasado de alguna forma sentía que había hecho las paces con su hermano Kanon. Pensaba que todo lo que hizo mal en su vida, a última hora lo hizo bien con su muerte. Kanon estaba a la par con Saga por una vez los gemelos estaban deacuerdo. Por primera vez, se sintieron hermanados en la misma causa sin rivalidades, sin intenciones sucias en mente.

Shura tuvo la oportunidad de pedir perdón a Aioria y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que pudo hacerlo en vivo y en directo con Aioros. No necesitaron más que una mirada para entenderse. Al fin y al cabo habían sido muy buenos amigos, cada uno comprendió las circunstancias del otro y Aioros no era rencoroso. Sin embargo Shura si lo era y jamás podría perdonarse el hecho de matar a ese ser tan noble. Sufría pensar que estaba encerrado con ellos, el se lo merecía el resto de los dorados no.

Camus no estaba feliz pero se sentía orgulloso de su alumno. Lo mejor que hizo en la vida fue educar a ese pequeño que le enseñó a su Maestro el camino correcto. Debido a ese camino se hallaba en esa situación, pero por salvar a su Diosa haría cualquier cosa.

Aioria pensaba en Marín y en lo que podrían haber sido. Se arrepintió no haberle confesado sus sentimientos. Pero al menos recuperó a su hermano, sentía que lo hubiera acompañado en esos momentos. Tenerlo cerca le daba fuerzas, las tinieblas los envolvía junto con extrañas criaturas. Nunca creyó que conocería el miedo pero esas criaturas se lo enseñaron. Aioros solo estaba preocupado de su hermano, sabía que aunque fuera fuerte necesitaba el cariño de la gente, en esa prisión solo podía recibir desprecio. Por eso no se separaba de el, lo protegería de todo aunque el precio fuera alto.

Milo se acordaba de la última mujer que tuvo en su cama. Era pelirroja, de gruesas trenzas y hermosos ojos verdes. El solo verla le había quitado el aliento, cosa difícil en el. No podía quejarse de su vida, sobretodo los últimos tiempos. Al menos había vivido lo suficiente para consolar esa eternidad en la que sufriría sin límite. También le consoló haber recuperado a su amigo Kamus y descubrir que no había sido un traidor como creía.

Mu siempre se había sentido huérfano desde que Shion murió, pero tenerle al lado en ese suplicio le daba fuerzas. Estaba acostumbrado a la soledad. Siempre se había espabilado solo y cuando llegó Kiki a su vida sintió recuperar esa sensación de vuelta al hogar. Eso le contrajo el corazón, no quería que Kiki viviera lo que el vivió. Ya no podía estar ahí para cuidarlo y protegerlo. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, lágrimas que el antiguo Patriarca retiraba. Shion estaba preocupado por su alumno, sabía que su preocupación no era soportar esos padecimientos sino el haber dejado a un huérfano Kiki. Por ello no cesaba de recitar esa frase que serían caballeros de Atena y los sufrimientos no tenían importancia. Con ello intentaba hacer ver que la vida de guerrero era dura incluso en muerte.

Donko pensaba en Sunrei y Sirhyu, esperaba que formaran una bella familia y disfrutaran aquello por lo que había dado la vida, salvar el mundo. Y si el caballero del Dragón moría al menos siempre estaría Sunrei para disfrutarlo. Lo que le fastidiaba era haber sacrificado su juventud, ya sabía que había vivido casi 3 siglos pero se los había pasado viendo como caía el agua en una cascada. Lo peor es que cuando recupera la juventud lo encierran, para eso que lo dejaran viejo. Hades le fastidió la vida obligándolo a vigilar el sello de su tumba y no contento con ello, también le fastidia la eternidad. Algún día arreglarían cuentas, el corazón le decía que aunque todo pareciera perdido alguien tomaría el relevo y seguiría luchando.

Aldebarán podía sufrirlo todo, frío, oscuridad, hielo, fuego, criaturas de los abismos pero con el estómago lleno. Era tal su hambre que le propino un mordisco al compañero de al lado, el cual soltó una retahíla de maldiciones en italiano y amenazó con enviarlo al infierno, a lo cual Alde se rio diciendo que ya no lo podría asustar más ya que era donde estaban. Pero había algo que nuestro noble amigo no soportaba, la soledad. Desde ese mordisco todos absolutamente todos se alejaron de él, incluso su fiel, paciente y estimadísimo Mu. Lo peor de todo era cuando le rugían las tripas, hasta las terroríficas criaturas abismales le huían. Eso pasó porque en un acto de desesperación, vio un par de ojos rojos que se le acercaban, vio una sonrisa adornada con afilados colmillos, sintió un aliento putrefacto y unas garras que se acercaban a el, se acercaban ya que no le dio tiempo de hacer nada más, ya que el torito, al rugir su barriga, la cogió del pescuezo y sin más la mordió. La criatura sintió el desgarre de su carne. Al tercer bocado salió de su asombro y reaccionó. Huyó como creyó no hacerlo nunca. Como podía ser que ella una de las criaturas de la noche más respetadas tuviera que huir en su propio mundo, las víctimas eran ellos, no ellas. Pero no le quedó más remedio si quería seguir entera. Desde entonces esas criaturas conocieron el miedo, los rugidos que provenían de un hambriento estómago que lloraba su vacío junto a los lamentos de un solitario corazón que latía dentro del torito pidiendo un poco de cariño. Pero a ver quien era el guapo que se le acercaba con el hambre que tenía.

Shaka aun se estaba reponiendo del asombro que le causó ver a Alde comer esa cosa, tenía que estar desesperado. Por su seguridad decidió quitarse de en medio. Aun no podía creer estar encerrado ahí. El que se había pasado una vida entera meditando para llegar al Nirvana, al fin y al cabo era casi un Dios y lo trataban como un vulgar humano de tres al cuarto. Su orgullo jamás superaría tal humillación. Aun así hubiera hecho esto mil veces por su Diosa a la cual amaba sin límites. Para el la diosa era la única digna de su amor, respetaba su sabiduría, su capacidad de sacrificio, su bondad, su pureza, su amor a la humanidad, en resumen su perfección. En ese sitio estaba aprendiendo la parte humana que había olvidado tener.

El pobre MM fue el que recibió el mordisco, esto le confirmó que lo peor era la compañía, no bastaba con dos fanáticos que ahora le tocaba aguantar a un caníbal, para que luego lo llamaran raro. La vida era muy injusta, sobretodo con él.


	2. Chapter 2 La Luz

Espero que les guste el siguiente capi de Saga de Hechiceras. Como siempre las críticas y consejos constructivos serán bienvenidos.

Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y aquellos que pagaron los derechos yo solo los uso para divertirme escribiendo sin ningún tipo de lucro.

La Luz

Ya había pasado un tiempo sumidos en esa oscuridad, padeciendo sufrimientos sin fin. A pesar de ser guerreros magníficos su fuerza tanto externa como interna se iba resquebrajando quedando de ellos la nada. Se habían convertido en miserias humanas. De tanto en tanto, cuando creían que todo estaba perdido, algo les rescataba, no sabían que era pero los protegía. Su presencia era temible y dulce a la vez. No sabrían como definirla pero estaba de su parte y era lo único importante.

Un día surgió un rayo de luz entre la oscuridad, la puerta que había sido sellada se abrió, entre tanto, la luz que vieron los dejó cegados pudiendo percibir la silueta de una dulce muchacha que con una fina y melodiosa voz anunciaba el fin de su castigo. Dicho esto hizo una advertencia de que se respetara la vida de esos caballeros o padecerían las consecuencias, luego desapareció sin dejar rastro. Ante su asombro los dejaron marchar.

Cuando despertaron se encontraron en las puertas del Santuario, desnudos, desnutridos como despojos humanos pero vivos y a salvo.

La vuelta al mundo les pareció increíble. No podían creer tener una segunda oportunidad para vivir. Cada uno de ellos estaba dispuesto a aprovecharla.

Alde se fue directo a comer dejando vacía la despensa del Santuario. Afro se dirigió a su templo y por poco se muere al ver sus rosas muertas, mucho más síncope le dio al mirarse al espejo. Lo primero que haría sería darse un buen baño, ponerse sus mascarillas y sus cremas. Luego arreglaría el asunto de sus rosas.

Mu y Shion fueron a ver a Kiki quien no se creía lo que veía. El reencuentro fue muy tierno. Mu quedo sentado en el suelo con un Kiki encima llorando y abrazándole muy fuerte, cuando le tocó el turno a Shion el pequeño lemuriano fue más recatado, al fin y al cabo no lo conocía.

Shaka se encerró en su templo, durante su ausencia lo habían reconstruido. Había algo roto en su interior. Había perdido su pureza. Le costaría mucho superar ese golpe. Aunque en apariencia seguía siendo igual, por dentro se había perdido a si mismo.

Camus, Donko corrieron a ver a sus antiguos discípulos. Aioria corrió a los brazos de Marín y sin decir nada la besó. Marín había recibido la noticia que su Leon regresaría, un vuelco le dio su corazón al verlo en la distancia y mucho más cuando la miró a los ojos y sin más empezó a besarla con el fervor acumulado durante años de silencio. Se habían perdido una vez pero no habría una segunda. Más tarde fue presentada a Aioros.

Saga y Kanon habían arreglado sus diferencias, desde entonces prometieron vivir como hermanos y no volverse a perder por tonterías.

El resto de dorados se fueron a sus templos y decidieron recuperarse. Shura se fue de vacaciones a España. Milo y Donko empezaron una rutina de juergas. El bichito era incorregible y Donko estaba hasta las narices de las cataratas felices. Al fin y al cabo había entrenado al Dragón para algo.

Todos estaban felices excepto MM. Estaba huraño y raro, más de lo habitual. Había una duda que le quemaba por dentro. Quien los había sacado del infierno. Necesitaba preguntarle a su Diosa porque no los había ayudado pero temía que lo volvieran a encerrar. Si algo había aprendido de esto es que a veces con su boca cerrada estaba más guapo.

Al cabo de unos meses, sus dudas fueron respondidas por la Diosa. Ella misma los convocó para explicar porque no había podido hacer nada. La respuesta es que los Dioses habían querido castigar a aquellos que osaron hacerles frente y habían tenido que batallar. Hades había vuelto a ser revivido. Ella había intentado convencerlos que los perdonaran e incluso había cedido su Niké a Artemisa pero no consiguió nada a excepción de que la tierra estuviera a punto de ser destruida. Al fin consintieron de que si Hades aceptaba liberar a los dorados y los que sucumbieron a las batallas, estos serían libres. Hades se había negado una y otra vez, hasta que un día cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, el propio Hades fue a visitarla para consentir la propuesta. Por lo visto, había recibido la visita de unas brujas que lo habían amenazado letalmente si no consentía. No sabía como pero las brujas lo habían seguido hasta los propios campos Elíseos cruzando el Muro de los Lamentos sin problemas. Hades le reconoció que si había cedido fue por las amenazas de una de las brujas. Atena les confesó que había percibido en Hades miedo, cosa que la sorprendió.

Los caballeros escucharon con cierto asombro el relato. Shaka aun recordaba la silueta de esa misteriosa mujer, más de una vez había sentido su presencia. Recordaba que en el momento de morir a manos de sus compañeros en los Sales Gemelos había percibido la silueta de una muchacha que lloraba diciendo que el no podía morir. Otra vez la percibió en el Muro de los Lamentos. Esta vez le habló advirtiéndole que debería pasar un castigo divino si seguía enfrentándose a los dioses con el resto de los compañeros. Le pidió que parara. Luego existió la nada. Más tarde despertó en la oscuridad escuchando la sentencia de los dioses. Durante su estancia en la oscuridad muchas veces sintió su cosmos que lo rodeaba y lo protegía. Había veces que creía que eran fruto de su imaginación otras que era una realidad palpitante en sueños.

Atena volvió a hablar. No sabía quien era, quería guardar su anonimato pero Liria la Sacerdotisa de la Orden de la Sabiduría le había asegurado que estaban de su lado y que si en un futuro próximo las necesitaba no dudara en acudir a tal Orden.

Mu había oído hablar de esta Orden. Se decía que guardaban un secreto que quien lo supiera podía gobernar el universo. El Maestro de su Maestro les había hablado de ellas. Eran brujas con extraordinarios poderes capaces de incluso enfrentarse a los mismos dioses. Generalmente daban la apariencia de fragilidad pero la fuerza de sus cosmos las dotaban de gran fortaleza siendo terribles guerreras. Evitaban en todo momento el uso del cosmos y hechizos por lo que resolvían sus diferencias por medio de la espada. El Maestro de Shion desapareció de un día para otro retirándose a descansar. Desde entonces no se había vuelto a saber nada del viejo Maestro. También sabía que el Santuario de Atena había sido anteriormente uno de los templos de esa extraña orden sagrada y respetada incluso por los Dioses mismos. Pero se lo cedieron a Atena con la condición que custodiara un objeto de gran poder. Atena aceptó. Al principio la Orden y el Santuario mantenían relaciones cordiales pero poco a poco se fueron alejando hasta quedar en el olvido. Incluso muchos creían que la orden había desaparecido. Por eso la sorpresa de su intervención con Hades fue mayúscula. La primera sorprendida fue la propia Atena, la cual no sabía como agradecerlo. Lo que más les desconcertó es que igual como aparecieron, se esfumaron sin dejar rastro.

Mu y Shion eran los únicos que sabían de esta Orden por lo que tuvieron que explicar todo al resto de dorados. Shaka quedó un poco impactado con esa noticia. Era lo último que se esperaba. MM en cambio se sintió feliz, habían contestado a sus dudas y se prometió que si alguna vez se topaba con la dichosa bruja procuraría ser amable ya que igual que lo había sacado era capaz de volverlo a meter, así que mejor prevenir que curar. Pobre iluso!!No sabía lo que estaba diciendo!!

El resto de dorados se quedaron confusos pero igualmente felices, eran libres!!

La responsable de la hazaña hacía mucho tiempo que tenía un dolor en su pecho. Desde pequeña había tenido que afrontar duras pruebas, seres oscuros que la acechaban hasta casi prácticamente el amanecer, visiones que la dejaban desconcertada, visiones donde algún ser querido moría. Aunque no todo había sido tan malo, ya que había recibido la visita de pequeños seres de luz con los que había jugado desde niña. Cuando era chica, era un ser de nobles ideales que se estampaban contra la realidad, cosa que le hizo desarrollar un gran escepticismo sobre todas las cosas que veía, pero esto no había destruido ese corazón de niña, aunque lo había guardado muy dentro de si misma para evitar que lo siguieran destrozando. Siempre había sido muy solitaria, ya que no se sentía comprendida por su entorno. La verdad es que se había cerrado al mundo. En ella había dos seres, uno dulce y cálido capaz de darlo todo por nada y otro frío, cruel e impasible. Si quería podía hacer mucho daño pero generalmente su consciencia se lo impedía.

Esta noche había llegado tarde del trabajo. Estaba agotada pero la verdad es que el cansancio lo llevaba como parte de su persona. Intentaba ayudar a todo el que podía, tenía el don de la empatía y esto le hacía sentir el dolor del mundo en su pecho. Se quitó la chaqueta, soltó el portátil y se fue directa al cuarto de baño. Llenó la bañera mientras ponía música. Poco a poco fue retirando las prendas de su cuerpo, dejó libres sus cabellos y se fue introduciendo dentro del agua hasta quedar totalmente tapada. En ese momento se acordó de él. Se preguntaba como estaría, la verdad es que no sabía porque pero ese hombre había captado su atención.

En esos momentos empezó a retroceder hasta aquel día que se topó con él. Recordó que ese día estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, cuando sintió la llamada de alguien, de forma casi inconsciente entró en trance, sintió como su alma se desprendía del cuerpo y acudía a el. Lo que en ese momento se topó no le hizo nada de gracia. Al contrario sintió su dolor y no pudo evitar el llanto. Era tan triste. Aquel joven de cabellos rubios estaba combatiendo contra tres de sus antiguos compañeros para proteger a su Diosa, estaba sacrificando su vida por ella. Al principio se indignó, ya que le pareció una batalla injusta al ser tres contra uno. Luego percibió la angustia de los otros tres y se calmó. Había algo detrás de todo esto que la confundía.

Luego vio como tomaban posturas, el rubio empezó a recordar unas imágenes de cuando era pequeño y moría, estaba preparándose para dejar la vida, ante esto no pudo evitar exclamar que el no podía morir. Sentía una bola en el estómago, quiso hacer algo pero una voz le susurró que debía dejar que los hechos evolucionaran y que más adelante sería su hora. Vio como el rubio era diezmado por una gran bola de energía, luego su alma escribió una palabra en los pétalos de unas flores y se marchó.

Quiso seguirle, impedir que desapareciera pero no era su hora de actuar. Tuvo que permanecer impotente mientras los hechos sucedían a su alrededor. Estaba conmocionada frente a los actos de ese hombre. Como podía haberse dejado matar?

Más tarde pudo percibir su presencia en el inframundo, frente al Muro de los Lamentos. Estaba desesperado, quería atravesar el muro y no podía. No pudo evitar acercarse y acariciarlo. El notó la presencia de alguien, había notado como le acariciaban la mejilla y un dulce cosmos lo envolvía consolándolo pero fue un instante. Ella maldijo su suerte, en seguida la había descubierto. En ese momento llegaron dos muchachos y el decidió autodestruirse para conseguir agujerear ese maldito muro. Ese hombre era sadomaso, no hacía nada más que suicidarse, pero algo en el hacía que se le rompiera el corazón en pedazos. Luego vio como otros jóvenes con armaduras se reunían para sacrificarse. Dentro de esa visión tuvo otra en la que los vio atrapados en la oscuridad eterna. Debía parar esto a toda costa, pero no sabía como. Así que le gritó que parara que sino todos recibirían un castigo divino. Pero nada, era sadomaso porque pasó olímpicamente de ella. En esos momentos solo pensó que era idiota. Luego más adelante se quedó asombrada del valor de esos jóvenes, sacrificar sus vidas para proteger a su Diosa. Cuanto amor había en esas acciones y no pudo evitar que por primera vez le rompieran el escepticismo. Luego los vio sumidos en la oscuridad. Se prometió que llegado el momento, los sacaría de ahí aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida. De tanto en tanto, su alma acudía a ellos, en especial al rubio, procuraba que su energía llegara a ellos para recargarlos de fuerza. Otras los visitaba cuando notaba que las criaturas abismales los molestaban en exceso. Los rodeaba con su cosmos y estas huían ante su poder. Más de una noche había llorado angustiada por la suerte de esos jóvenes valientes. Los veía afrontar peligros y dolores desválidos y abandonados. Si hubieran sido otros le sería indiferente, pero sus corazones eran tan puros. Bueno alguno había hecho cosas que ejem, ejem…

Hasta que un día le dieron vía libre para actuar. Liria la acompañó, sobretodo para evitar males mayores. La ira contenida durante ese tiempo le hacía perder la calma con facilidad. Se había enterado de como los dioses se habían molestado ante ese desafío a su autoridad, cuando ellos por poco se cargaban a la humanidad cada dos por tres. A ese Hades lo iba a dejar cagándose en los pantalones. Cuando llegaron al inframundo, solicitaron hablar con el Dios pero este rechazó su petición. Liria sopló, miró a la muchacha y procuró calmarla, pero demasiado tarde, ya había empezado a invocar a las tinieblas, su cosmos oscuro la rodeaba. Sus pies se elevaron y abrió las puertas de par en par, desafiando al Dios que la observaba incrédulo. En principio se quedó quieto pero frente a ese desacato decidió enfrentarse. Mala decisión, la bruja con un rápido movimiento de manos lo dejó paralizado contra la pared. Esa bruja no era normal, el poder que tenía era inmenso. Por un momento incluso empezó a sentir miedo??!! Pero si era un Dios!! Liria entró y pidió calma. La bruja pareció calmarse un poco, pero el Dios seguía contra la pared.

Liria volvió a soplar, quería hacer las cosas bien pero esa muchacha era muy impulsiva. Aunque la entendía. Solicitó amablemente al Dios que cediera ante la petición de Atena de perdonar a sus caballeros, al fin y al cabo ya había pasado un tiempo desde entonces. Los caballeros ya habían pagado su desacato y un Dios podía permitirse ser clemente frente a sus inferiores. La chica no la dejó continuar, incrementó su energía si eso ya era posible, el Dios empezó a sentir que las paredes del recinto empezaban a temblar. Liria la miró con reproche, eso la distrajo un segundo. El Dios aprovechó y se quitó de en medio. Cruzó el Muro camino a los Campos Elíseos. Se estaba reponiendo de la impresión cuando …

La chica se giró y maldijo su distracción, ese Dios cobarde se las iba a pagar. Liria la miró con enfado. No era así como quería hacer las cosas, hubiera preferido ser un poco más sutil, pero nada. Cuando iban camino del Muro, toparon con los tres jueces que habían acudido prestos a proteger a su señor. La muchacha pensó que era momento de ponerle un poco de humor a la cosa. Los pobres jueces no habían empezado a prepararse para atacar cuando vieron que la hechicera estaba recitando un conjuro que los transportó a un extraño lugar. Estaba oscuro, pero detrás de la cortina había música y una jauría de mujeres gritaban como locas. Se estaban preguntando a que tipo de infierno los había enviado, cuando un joven con un slip les dijo que era su turno. Al ver su desconcierto, les sonrió, procurando ser amable dijo:

- Bueno chicos, disfraz original, debe ser difícil de quitar pero seguro que a las chicas les encantará.

- Que chicas? – preguntaron inocentemente los jueces.

- Las que están gritando como desesperadas, para ser más exactos las que os están esperando.- respondió el joven sonriente.

- Esperando!!! Y porque gritan tanto?

- Por la función

- Que función? – dijeron los jueces tragando saliva.

- El striptease que os toca ahora, así que a la pista – dicho esto el joven los empujó, dejando a tres jueces atónitos en medio de la pista. Los tres maldijeron a la condenada bruja. Esta no se la esperaban. Encima de todo, al salir a la pista el conjuro hizo su total efecto, haciendo que las armaduras se retirarán involuntariamente de sus cuerpos, quedando con solo unos pantalones ceñidos. Las mujeres creyendo que eran efectos especiales, se animaron de tal manera que una de ellas subió a la pista tocándole el culo a Radamanthys. Este como estaba en estado de shock, no la envió al otro mundo de milagro. Los jueces estaban procesando la información cuando una segunda mujer ya estaba en la pista tocándoles los pectorales. Esto hizo que lo que llevaban entre las piernas si reaccionara, al fin y al cabo no veían a una mujer de carne y hueso desde nunca, bueno estaba Pandora pero esa no contaba solía ser demasiado irascible, hombres!!. Esto fue demasiado, los tres se miraron y salieron a la velocidad de la luz del sitio, dejando a unas estupefactas mujeres. Cuando cogieran a esa condenada bruja se iban a vengar.

Las brujas mientras tanto cruzaron el Muro a través de la brillante luz que se desprendía de ambas. Llegaron frente a un anonadado Hades que ya estaba otra vez contra la pared. Livia procuró poner paz diciendo:

- Dios del inframundo esta batalla es innecesaria. Conceda su perdón y muestre un poco de clemencia.

La otra sonrió interrumpiendo a la otra. Prometió lanzarle un conjuro de mortalidad por 1.000 años.Frente a esto, el Dios dudó si eso era posible. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron extremadamente y susurró: No es posible!!Ella debe ser una de ellas… Dirigió su mirada a la brujita luego a Liria que sonreía asintiendo y dijo: Esta bien concedo el perdón. Iré a hablar con Atena.

La muchacha sonrió triunfal y se acercó pidiendo si podría ser ella la que los liberara. El Dios asintió. La chica para sus adentros se dijo que como a última hora el Dios cambiara de opinión, ella iba a estar ahí para recordárselo. El resto ya lo sabeis.

Ella volvió a su momento presente. El agua ya se había enfriado, así que salió se secó y se puso el pijama. Una vez en la cama, sonrió tenuemente pensando que el rubio estuviera donde estuviera ya estaba libre, seguramente abrazado a la cintura de su novia. A salvo.

El rubio en cuestión precisamente no estaba con una chica, pero si pensaba en la brujita que los había ayudado. Quien podría ser? Con esos pensamientos se dejó caer en brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Chapter 3 La amenaza

Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y aquellos que pagaron los derechos yo solo los uso para divertirme escribiendo sin ningún tipo de lucro.

3. La amenaza

Había transcurrido un tiempo desde todo lo ocurrido en el Santuario. Por lo visto los Dioses se habían cansado de tanta batalla y tenían otros asuntos más interesantes a resolver. Pero por lo visto cuando los Dioses los dejaban en paz, los humanos tenían que empezar a dar guerra. Por lo visto, el Santuario estaba en una zona muy buena para el Turismo y una empresa se había interesado por los terrenos. Para colmo de males, el Santuario entre tanta batalla, había ignorado los avisos de expropiación si no pagaba los impuestos urgentemente. A parte de considerar que el interés general estaba por encima del individual, y se consideraba que los beneficios que podía reportar ese Turismo eran mayores a los que reportaban unos terrenos olvidados de la mano de Dios. A parte que tenían planes de construir una institución para niños huérfanos para que pudieran criarse y estudiar.

Atena recibió la noticia con desesperación. Aun no se podía creer que la dichosa humanidad por la que tanto se había sacrificado, le diera tal patada en el culo. Shion estaba patidifuso. Los dorados estaban indignados. Pero la sociedad de hoy en día entre el cristianismo, el Islam, el judaísmo y el ateísmo en general ignoraba totalmente a los antiguos dioses. En el Olimpo fue motivo de carcajada en general. Tanto defender a los mortales para esto, la Diosa se lo tenía bien merecido.

Atena fue a pedir consejo a uno de los amigos de su abuelo, este le aconsejó que fuera al mejor abogado. Según tenía entendido, el dueño de la empresa interesado en los terrenos se llamaba Rob Farley, era famoso por conseguir lo que quería sin importar los medios ya fuera a las buenas o a las malas, la única hasta el momento en poder hacerle frente era una abogada amante de causas pérdidas que hasta el momento lo tenía en perpetuo jaque. Solía estar muy ocupada por lo que le aconsejó que fuera a ver a Patsy Cleaver en Londres.

Patsy era una gran amiga de Ariel, casi hermanas. Se dedicaba en una ONG a luchar por los derechos de los niños e intentar impedir su maltrato o su prostitución. Era Psicóloga. Cada día trabajaba incansable y llegaba con el corazón partido a su casa al ver tantas desgracias. Una noche como otras tantas llegó a su casa agotada. Su sorpresa fue pausible al encontrar una limousine esperando frente a su casa. Al principio se asustó, luego al ver que una joven muchacha salía se tranquilizó. Esa mañana había recibido la llamada de una tal Saori Kido, la cual le había pedido que necesitaba hablar con ella de un asunto de forma privada ya que no quería que se extendieran rumores. Patsy aceptó extrañada por la simple razón que Saori había donado en más de una ocasión dinero a la ONG.

Saori salió de lo que consideraba un coche y se plantó delante de la joven. Quería hablar con la chica a solas.

- Hola Srta. Cleaver, soy Saori Kido, disculpe tanto misterio pero el asunto que tengo que tratar es un tanto grave y necesito su ayuda.

- Por supuesto Srta. Kido. Si quiere pasar a mi humilde casa, trataremos el asunto.

- Gracias.

Saori le pidió a Tatsumi que la esperara en el coche y subió a la casa. Era pequeña pero acogedora. Una vez sentadas frente a una taza de té comenzaron a hablar

- Bien srta. Kido si tiene la bondad de explicarme que le preocupa y en que puedo ayudarla.

- Llámeme Saori por favor. La verdad es que tengo unos terrenos donde muchos niños huérfanos son llevados a entrenar. Ahí encuentran un hogar. El problema es que los administradores no han pagado los impuestos y ahora quieren expropiarme ese sitio. A parte de ello, el Señor Rob quiere construir en ellos una institución para niños huérfanos y una serie de edificios para incentivar el turismo y el crecimiento económico del lugar. Necesito a la mejor abogada para hacerle frente. Esa abogada es Ariel Barceló, una gran amiga suya. Es una persona muy ocupada y no se si aceptaría el caso. Necesito que hable con ella para ver si puede aceptarlo. Sabe que la Fundación Kido siempre ha sido respetada por su labor, pero el señor Farley …

- No es conocido por sus buenas intenciones. Entiendo. No se preocupe esta noche me pondré en contacto con Ariel, seguro que aceptará. Llamela en estos días.

- Gracias. No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco. Le rogaría que esto permaneciera en secreto por favor.

- No se preocupe, seré una tumba.

Procedieron a despedirse. Saori se fue con una especie de paz interior. Algo le decía que pese a las complicaciones saldría victoriosa.

Al día siguiente, al despertar se encontró con que una tal Ariel Barceló había llamado. Le habían dado cita para la semana siguiente, el miércoles a las 11 de la mañana. Lamentaba no podérsela dar antes pero le era imposible. A Saori no es que le fuera muy bien pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias no era momento para remilgos. Habló con Shion y quedaron que Mu y Shaka la acompañaran a la reunión.

Shaka y Mu partieron en un avión para Barcelona el martes por la tarde. Cuando llegaron al hotel, Saori los estaba esperando. Estaba un tanto nerviosa y preocupada por lo que les dijera la abogada.

Tanto para Mu como para Shaka era una experiencia nueva. Estaban acostumbrados a luchar contra otros caballeros o a la tranquilidad del Santuario pero no a lidiar con los asuntos normales de la sociedad.

Al día siguiente, se levantaron temprano. A las 11 en punto llegaron a la oficina donde habían sido citados. La recepcionista les avisó que el avión de la abogada había sufrido un retraso por lo que llegaría media hora tarde. Les hicieron pasar a una pequeña sala de espera. Al cabo de un rato les dijeron que podían pasar al despacho. Estaban sentándose cuando una chica de aspecto muy joven, entró. Saori se giró y creyendo que era la secretaria preguntó:

- Disculpe¿la srta. Barceló tardará mucho?

La joven no dijo nada, solo sonrió pícaramente y se sentó detrás de la mesa. Fue cuando habló:

- Soy Ariel Barceló,siento el retraso, por lo visto el avión tuvo ciertos problemas. Pero ahora que estoy aquí podemos hablar del asunto tan urgente por el que me llamó Patsy.

- Oh! Lo siento la he confundido. No sabía que era usted, se la ve tan joven. Yo soy Saori Kido y ellos son Mu y Shaka.

En ese momento Ariel percibió la presencia de los dos hombres. La verdad que eran apuestos. El pelilila le era familiar pero cuando fijó sus ojos en el rubio por poco le da un ataque. Que puñetas hacía ese hombre ahí en su despacho?!!! Los dos hombres percibieron que la chica había hecho un gesto de sorpresa pero no le dieron más importancia. Hicieron un gesto de saludo y Saori empezó a explicar su problema. Shaka tenía los ojos cerrados pero a través del poder de su mente la podía ver, su cosmos era una bola de energía que despedía calidez y bondad Cuando Saori acabó, la abogada se estaba riendo abiertamente, más que nada parecía ser una niña que estaba planeando una travesura.

- Bien si es por cuestión de intereses crearemos un conflicto de intereses – dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo- Debemos buscar una alternativa mejor que la que ofrece Rob. Me ha dicho que el sitio se ubica en Rodorio, una villa al lado de Cabo Sunión. Creo que por ahí cerca había un templo dedicado a Poseidón hecho por un arquitecto ateniense que se hallaba bajo la influencia de Iktinos. Ese sitio es ideal para encontrar ruinas antiguas. Alguna vez he leído entorno a que ahí se ubicaba el Santuario de la propia Atena creado por su propio cosmos. Pero eso es mitología. Pero mitología o no, hubo personas que creyeron en esos dioses, construyendo templos en su honor. Si encontráramos unas ruinas lo suficientemente importantes, ese sitio sería intocable por ser patrimonio histórico, si a eso le sumamos que la Fundación Kido emplea ese sitio para amparar niños huérfanos ofreciéndoles una alternativa de vida, entonces lo tendríamos ganado. Respecto al pago de impuestos podemos alegar que los administradores no han actuado con la eficiencia adecuada, pagar la cantidad con los intereses de mora y listos. Tengo una sucursal allá por lo que podrían dedicarse al asunto en cuestión. Si me da permiso, conozco al Sr Evans un eminente arqueólogo. Podría encargarse de realizar las excavaciones para encontrar las ruinas que nos hacen falta. Disculpen¿se encuentran bien?

Ariel se quedó mirándolos suspicazmente. Los tres no pudieron evitar dar un respingo cuando escucharon que el Santuario se ubicaba allí y sobretodo cuando escucharon la palabra excavación. Atena reaccionó preguntando:

- ¿Son necesarias esas excavaciones?, queremos conservar la privacidad del recinto para que la gente que viva allí no tenga molestias.

- Si lo son. No se me ocurre ninguna otra cosa para desbancar a Rob que sea más eficaz que esta. Pero si le preocupa la tranquilidad del lugar, podemos seleccionar una zona que no moleste a las personas del recinto de manera que puedan seguir haciendo sus vidas tranquilas. Ese sitio es un tesoro arqueológico, se excave donde se excave seguro que se encuentra algo. Creo que podría hablar con Evans esta tarde, seguro que acepta. Le apasiona Grecia. Los permisos no creo que sean difíciles de conseguir, de esta manera a través de un recurso pediríamos que se pararan los tramites administrativos a espera del resultado de la excavación. Pero si lo hacemos debemos ponernos en marcha ya. Así que me debe dar la respuesta ahora. Tengo una idea, piénselo un rato y en una hora me dan la respuesta. Siento poner tantas prisas pero según que recursos tienen un límite de tiempo para presentarlos, si a eso le añadimos que el proyecto que se debe presentar puede tardar días trabajando día y noche. No disponemos de mucho tiempo.

La pelimorada cruzó la mirada con los otros dos. La chica se veía joven pero se notaba que tenía mucho brío e inteligencia, le inspiraba confianza.

- Esta bien, deacuerdo. Haga lo que crea necesario.

- Muy bien. Seleccionen una zona y envíen el plano con la zona marcada a mi despacho por email . Otra cosa, cuide sus espaldas. Rob no se caracteriza por sus buenos modales. Al contrario, la amenazará de muerte e intentará hacerla caer en alguna trampa para que tenga que ceder a sus propósitos. Se lo digo por propia experiencia. Siempre que me meto en un asunto contra el que es bastante a menudo, me ha hecho cosas similares.

- ¿¿Me quiere decir que la ha amenazado de muerte??

- Bueno, a veces los abogados nos metemos en asuntos que a la gente no le interesa remover, cuando eso pasa hay personas que emplean estos métodos.

Mu miró a Shaka y este se lo devolvió. Si la chica aceptaba, estaba poniendo en riesgo su vida. ¿Quien en su sano juicio haría una cosa así por unos desconocidos?

- Se que piensan. ¿Porque debería arriesgar mi vida si no les conozco de nada? Es simple, si Rob se interesa por algo de una forma directa es que detrás de esto hay algo peor. No soy quien para hablar de una persona que no está presente y no puede defenderse, por lo que no pienso decir nada más, solo que lo hago por razones propias.- Dijo Ariel mirándolos a uno y a otro. Los dos se quedaron parados, generalmente ellos son los que leían el pensamiento no al revés. Ariel sonrió y prosiguió.- Tranquilos no suelo leer el pensamiento,¿ ustedes sí?

Ahí es cuando se quedaron rotos.

- Oh vamos solo es una broma!! – dijo Ariel ante la estupefacción de los dos Santos.

En ese momento Shaka tomó una decisión. Había algo en esa muchacha que de alguna forma le era familiar, sentía que debía protegerla porque se lo debía. Miró a Saori antes de hablar como pidiendo permiso ante esto la pelimorada hizo un gesto de afirmación.

- Si las cosas son así- decía Shaka mientras se giraba a la muchacha- creo que alguien debería ser su guardaespaldas.

- Ya pero no me aguantan el ritmo. Ni Buda tendría la paciencia, jaja

Ante esta contestación, Shaka sintió como si le hubieran echado un reto por eso continuó donde lo habían interrumpido.

- Estaba diciendo que necesitaría un guardaespaldas. Me ofrezco a ser el suyo, al menos mientras dure este asunto.

Ariel se quedó en blanco. Esto no lo esperaba. Ese dichoso rubio ya la había metido en demasiados líos. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no había abierto los ojos en ningún momento, eso significaba que durante la batalla del Hades se habría quedado ciego. Le dio mucha pena y se sintió conmovida que pese a su situación quisiera protegerla.

- Sr. Shaka le agradezco de corazón su propuesta, pero le puedo asegurar que poseo los conocimientos de artes marciales y de armas necesarios como para saber protegerme por mi misma. Además me da la sensación que usted es una persona de hábitos, que necesita orden y paz. A mi lado se volvería loco. Viajo constantemente y la agenda me la cambian cada dos por tres a lo largo del día. No me agradaría ocasionarle molestias innecesarias.

- Proteger la vida de una persona no es una molestia y mucho más si lo hace para nuestro bien.

- De corazón, le agradezco la oferta pero soy una persona acostumbrada a hacer planes por mi cuenta. Si alguien estuviera vigilándome aunque sea por mi bien lo volvería loco perdido. Le pondría el norte en el sur y el sur en el norte. Ni Buda lo aguantaría.

- No aceptaré un no.- Eso de Buda le había llegado al orgullo.

- Es usted cabezota.- Repuso la joven con un mohín en los labios

- No más que usted.

- Y suelo ser la reina.

- Pues aquí tiene al rey.

- Está bien, si insiste acepto, pero queda advertido. Luego no aceptaré quejas. De todas formas si más adelante se da por vencido lo entenderé.

Eso fue demasiado. Shaka era la personificación de la paciencia y la persistencia. El que se lo pusieran en duda fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El había luchado contra el mismo Hades sin temor. No podría ser peor esa muchacha.

- Gracias pero yo nunca me he dado por vencido por nada.

En eso a Ariel se le escapó un comentario.

- Ya lo se, ni el muro de los lamentos lo pararía.

- El que??!!!! – Shaka se quedó de piedra.

- Es una forma de hablar. – Ariel supo reaccionar a tiempo. Le daba la sensación que ese rubio le complicaría la existencia. No podría ver a Liria muchas veces en esa temporada.

- Aaahh!! Buf! – Shaka suspiró aliviado.

Mu había estado viendo la disputa como si fuera un partido de tenis. En su opinión le daba la razón a la chica. Por su forma de ser parecía que el mismo sería más adecuado para vigilarla pero el santo de virgo se le adelantó. Ahora ya estaba hecho.

- Bueno en este caso le aconsejo que haga el equipaje. En unas horas salgo para Estados Unidos, ahí iremos primero a New York, luego a Washington seguidamente saldremos a Canadá y luego para Venezuela. Llévese ropa de invierno pero también de verano. Le espero a las tres aquí mismo.

A Shaka tanto viaje le estaba dando mareo. Acostumbrado a la tranquilidad de su templo, esto le sonaba a demasiado. Pero se había comprometido y lo aguantaría ya que era una cuestión de orgullo. Mu sonrió levemente para sí. De buena se había librado.

- Por cierto, a los guardaespaldas se les da un salario. Cuando llegue tendré preparado el contrato. Traiga su documentación.

- Pero…

- La que no aceptará el no en este caso seré YO. Si no firma, el que se quedará en tierra será usted y yo cogeré el avión. CLARO!!??

- Como el agua.

- Bien me alegro que empecemos a entendernos. Mucho gusto en conocerles. Mi secretaria les pedirá unos cuantos datos. Intentaré que la semana que viene, Evans vaya a Grecia para empezar el proyecto. Seguiremos en contacto. Hasta luego y sea puntual Sr. Shaka.

Shaka pensó que la que había llegado tarde era ella, no el. A lo que Ariel se giró y le contestó:

- Yo también suelo ser puntual excepto cuando los aviones se retrasan.

Shaka no dijo nada, procuró no pensar nada ya que esa niña leía la mente. Empezó a ser consciente de donde se había metido. Pero era el hombre más cercano a dios podía con todo. Lo que no sabía que al iluminado se le iban a fundir los fusibles.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Saori se encontraba muy feliz. Le daba la sensación que esa chica iba a ser la respuesta a sus problemas. Shaka en cambio estaba inquieto ya que creía que esa chica iba a ser el origen de muchos de sus problemas.

Estaba tranquilamente repasando que no se dejaba nada cuando se dio cuenta que su reloj se había parado. Llamó a recepción y le dijeron que faltaban diez minutos para las tres. Salió disparado para despedirse de Atena y Mu. Cuando llegó a la oficina ya estaban dando las tres y cuarto. Atena le prohibió usar la velocidad de la luz. La chica iba con unos cómodos jeans y una blusa blanca con volantes en las mangas. Cuando lo vio aparecer sonrió pícara. Shaka se sonrojó. No le gustaba dar mala impresión.

- Adivino, atasco, reloj parado o alguien que llama inoportuno.

- Reloj parado¿como lo ha sabido?

-Porque son las cosas que a mí siempre me pasan en el momento más inoportuno. Jajaja si le contará mis desventuras, reiríamos un buen rato. Creo que teniendo en cuenta que vamos a pasar muchas horas juntos podríamos tutearnos. Que le parece?

- Estoy deacuerdo

- Perfecto. Aquí tiene el contrato, léalo y si esta conforme llenaremos los espacios en blanco con sus datos.


	4. Chapter 4 De viaje

Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y aquellos que pagaron los derechos yo solo los uso para divertirme escribiendo sin ningún tipo de lucro.

**4. De viaje**

Una vez hechos los trámites salieron disparados para coger el avión. A la secretaria de Ariel le costó encontrar otros billetes para Shaka en el mismo vuelo que Ariel pero lo consiguió. Ariel por su parte se sorprendió que Shaka pudiera caminar sin bastón para ciegos. De tanto en tanto lo guiaba cojiéndole del brazo. Al principio Shaka se extrañó hasta que se dio cuenta que la chica lo creía ciego. Se sonrió ante la inocencia de la muchacha. Pero le sorprendió que a pesar de esto no lo hubiera rechazado para protegerla. Eso mostraba tener mucha delicadeza.

Una vez en el avión, a Ariel se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormida. Shaka retiró el libro de sus manos y le puso la chaqueta por encima cuando percibió que empezaba a encogerse. Al final el optó por imitarla.

Una vez que llegaron a Nueva York, dejaron sus cosas en el hotel y Ariel sin decir palabra empezó a dirigirse en dirección a la 5 Avenida. Shaka la siguió, se sentía un poco intimidado al ver tanta gente y calles que le eran desconocidas. Ariel lo percibió. Le inspiró ternura ver a ese hombre tan seguro capaz de dar su vida sin chistar por una noble causa, perdido en ese conglomerado. Se giró hacia el sonriendo dulcemente.

- Nunca has estado en Nueva York?

- No, es la primera vez que vengo.

- Me acuerdo que la primera vez que vine me sentía perdida. Para colmo de males, se me rompió el tacón, así que me puedes imaginar coja y perdida. Me entraron ganas de llorar ante tantos inconvenientes. Al final se hizo la luz y encontré una zapatería donde compré otros zapatos, miré el mapa y resulta que estaba al revés. JAJAJA. Todo esto por un mapa al revés.

- Un mapa al revés?

- Sí es que soy muy despistada. Soy humana, cometo errores.

Shaka sonrió, imaginarse a Ariel perdida y coja era gracioso. De repente entraron en una tienda donde vio un rosario budista que le llamó la atención. Lo cogió un instante para soltarlo seguidamente, ya que ella le cogió del brazo indicándole que debían irse.

- A donde vamos?

- Bueno, me he fijado que siempre vistes túnicas, serás de India verdad?

- Sí, pero que tiene que ver.

- Pues que allá donde vayas haz lo que vieres. Si vamos a reuniones de negocios, siento decirte que deberás vestir con traje y corbata. E incluso deberías comprarte algún traje de gala para los eventos sociales. Digamos que vamos a equiparte.

- Porque no lo has dicho antes.

- Porque acabamos de entrar en la tienda. No tienes escapatoria.

- Eso es jugar sucio.

- No exactamente, es evitarme problemas con el rey de los cabezotas para que me acompañe sin protestar.

A Shaka no le dio tiempo de responder, un dependiente se dirigió a Ariel con una sonrisa en los labios para atenderla.

- Hola amor, como va todo? Necesito que me vistas a este chicarrón de los pies a cabeza. Ponle traje de gala, trajes formales e informales. Con complementos y zapatos incluidos.

- Muy bien Ariel. Nada para ti?

- Primero el chicarrón, luego seguro que pico algo.

- Esta bien. Que quereis tomar?

- Té para los dos.

Para Shaka el que una mujer hablara por el era una experiencia nueva. El sitio se notaba que tenía clase. Optó por no protestar, al fin y al cabo no había para tanto. Ariel se sentó en una butaca para dar el visto bueno. Al cabo de tres horas Shaka estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Cuando salió con el siguiente traje dispuesto a reclamarle a Ariel que no se probaba nada más, se encontró hablándole a la pared. Se había esfumado. En ese momento si que estuvo a punto de explotar. Respiró profundo para calmarse. El dependiente se acercó con la siguiente ronda de prendas avisándole que Ariel vendría en un momento. Al cabo de un momento, apareció con una bolsa. Shaka al verla, le indicó que ya había acabado por hoy. Cuando fueron a pagar las compras a Shaka por poco le da un infarto, Saori no le había dado un margen tan grande en la tarjeta de crédito. Ariel sin decir más pasó su tarjeta. Cuando salieron, estaba a punto de reclamarle unas cuantas cosas cuando Ariel lo impidió.

- Toda la ropa que te has tenido que comprar es consecuencia mía por lo tanto la pagaré yo. Y Valentino es lo mejor pero eso se nota en el precio. Vamos a comer? Estoy hambrienta . Que te parece un hindú?

Shaka asintió, entre tanta novedad algo familiar no le iría mal. Cuando fueron a pedir, se dio cuenta que Ariel era vegetariana.

- Eres vegetariana?

- Si desde los 11 años.

- Por que?

- Es una historia larga. No lo entenderías.

- Si no me lo cuentas, no puedes juzgar de antemano mi reacción.

- Es fácil. No soporto el pensar que un animal ha tenido que ser sacrificado para yo comerlo. Tengo otras opciones.

- Yo tampoco como carne por mis creencias budistas.

- Así que eres budista!! Yo en cambio soy cristiana.

- Católica??

- Cristiana a secas. Creo en lo que Jesús intentó transmitir a través de los evangelios tanto los aceptados como los apócrifos. Pero desconfío de las iglesias. No dudo que habrá personas de corazón puro, pero como distinguirlas de las que solo ven a Jesús como un negocio.

- Es fácil, a través de sus hechos.

- No me voy a gastar una fortuna para investigar lo que hace cada cura para saber si puedo o no confiar en el jeje. Somos humanos tendrán su parte buena y la otra mala.

- Que buscas?

- El sentido al porque existimos. Todo va y viene, siempre cambia. En el mundo el dolor, la muerte, la alegría va y viene, es un instante que pasado desaparece. Las cosas nacen y mueren sin más importancia que la de existir un segundo en la eternidad.. Se construye algo cuando ya empieza a destruirse para dar paso a otra cosa. Si todo es tan poco importante ya que la nada nos invade. Que sentido tiene la propia existencia y el haber creado todo esto si nada realmente es tan importante debido a que desaparece?

- Evolucionamos es simple, si no cambiamos nos estancaríamos.

- Pero con que fin se ha creado todo esto?

- El fin se encuentra en la misma vida.

- Pero para que si hay vidas que solo llevan dolor. No sería mejor que la nada nos invadiera? En un instante hay personas que rien y otras que lloran, unas nacen y otras mueren unas por enfermedades, otras porque son asesinadas. En el ciclo de la vida nada de esto es importante ya que forma parte de la evolución. Que sentido tiene pasar todo esto? A donde nos lleva todo esto? Ya a la perfección, al nirvana pero llegados ahí que nos espera? Merece la pena?

- Eso solo se sabe cuando se llega.

- Por eso soy cristiana, tengo fé en que el ser que dio impulso a todo esto es infinitamente sabio y nos ama. Por eso jamás nos hará pasar por según que experiencias si lo que hay detrás de todo esto no es algo realmente bueno. La respuesta a mis dudas las hallo en mi fe. Creo en un ser que nos ama y confío que todo tendrá una buena razón que aun no estamos preparados para comprender pero da igual todo porque el está ahí para guiarnos.

- Amas a ese Dios?

- Sí, como no amarlo, sería imposible. El nos dio un mundo, una vida y un cuerpo. Se puede sentir su presencia en cada cosa que miro.

Shaka se sorprendió, no esperaba unas ideas tan místicas en una persona como ella. Para hacerse ese tipo de preguntas se necesitaba un nivel de iluminación elevado. Si fuera una alumna suya estaría entre sus favoritas. Lo que más le desconcertó es que aparentemente, no parecía haber recibido las enseñanzas de nadie. Si fuera así se encontraba frente a un alma vieja, almas que pocas veces se habían fusionado con otras y conservaba la mayor parte de su esencia. Ariel le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- He recibido las enseñanzas de mi religión, el resto lo he sacado de mis conclusiones sobre lo que he observado del mundo a lo largo de mi vida. Una abogada ve mucho dolor que a veces es el mejor maestro.

- Tienes telepatía?

- No pero tu cara lo dice todo. JAJA . Por cierto, siento haberme ido pero quería darte una sorpresa y contigo al lado era un poco difícil.

Shaka se había olvidado por completo de las horas de compras, la escapada y todo. Su enfado se había esfumado. Esa chica tenía la cualidad de hacerle perder los estribos y en un segundo conseguir que desapareciera. Estaba pensando cuando se encontró con que ella se había levantado, le había cogido las manos y había depositado sobre ellas un pequeño paquete. Estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos pero no lo hizo.

- Esto es para ti- dijo sonriendo- me fijé que te quedaste parado. Es por eso que me escapé. Aunque cambies tu forma de vestir en algunos momentos, tu esencia seguirá en tus bolsillos.

Cuando abrió el paquete, se encontró con ese extraño rosario que tanto le había gustado.

- Gracias!! Como lo supiste?

- Tu cara lo dijo todo. Quiero que sepas que respeto tu cultura y tus costumbres pero en algunos momentos debemos adaptarnos a cosas diferentes. El mundo funciona así. Gracias por tu paciencia. Disculpa si mi conducta alguna vez te ha molestado.

Si en algún momento se había sentido indignado frente a según que conductas que había tenido, como el cambiarle su forma de vestir sin pedirle la opinión, con esto se había borrado por completo. Era una persona que cuando hacía algo no pedía permiso ya que tenía buenas razones para hacerlo, pero luego se hacía perdonar. La sonrisa acudió a su boca de forma inconsciente y se dio cuenta que hacía mucho que no sonreía de corazón. Y aunque le costó reconocerlo tuvo que admitir que lo había desarmado.

- No vuelvas a hacer esto, si te pasará algo malo no podría protegerte.

- Te olvidas de algo, yo también se protegerme. No me creas de cristal o te llevarás más de una sorpresa.

- Ariel!! Mi deber es protegerte y si actuas así me va a ser completamente imposible.

- Eso significa que incluso me acompañarás al baño de mujeres? Porque si es así me equivoqué al comprarte ropa de hombre.

- Ni lo sueñes, no pienso vestirme de mujer!- había dudado si tomarlo en broma o no, pero lo dijo tan sería que la creyó.

- Y si alguien intenta atacarme??!!

- …

- Tranquilo hombre, era broma. Con eso lo que pretendo mostrarte que aunque estés pendiente de mi todo el día, hay momentos en los que no puedes hacerlo por mucho que quieras. En esos momentos, quédate tranquilo que sabré defenderme, vale?

- Bueno te esperaré en la puerta y si pasa algo gritas.

- De verdad piensas hacer esto???!!! Me niego en redondo.

- La próxima vez no me darás ideas.

- Te advierto que igual como las doy tengo sistemas para quitarlas. Reivindico mi derecho a la intimidad en el baño.

- Te lo dije, otra vez no des ideas.

- Esta bien, que remedio!! Pero eso significa que vas a protegerme de todo, todo?

- Por supuesto Ariel, estoy para eso.

- Entiendo.- Ariel empezó a reír por dentro, si quería esto lo tendría - Bien debo ir a una reunión de aquí a un rato, te parece que nos vayamos para allá paseando.

- Claro.- Shaka se quedó sorprendido había sido muy fácil, había algo que le daba mala espina.

Por la tarde asistió a la reunión y por la noche todo normal. A la mañana siguiente fueron a Washington y luego a Ottawa en Canadá. Todo parecía tranquilo. A Shaka ya se le había olvidado el asunto. La solía acompañar a la puerta del baño y ya está. Pero cuando llegaron a Venezuela …

En el hotel ya no había habitaciones individuales, solo de matrimonio. Con el cambio de última hora, la secretaria no había podido hacer más. Ariel resopló desesperada. Tener 24 horas al rubio pegado a sus talones era demasiado. Shaka pensó que delante de Ariel no podría meditar, porque si percibía el cosmos o algo raro se enteraría de cosas que no debía. Pero era de noche y estaban demasiado cansados para buscar otro hotel. Los dos fueron a la habitación no demasiado contentos cada uno por sus motivos. Dejaron las cosas en la habitación y mientras Ariel se daba un baño relajante, Shaka aprovechó para meditar, pero de repente escuchó un gemido y un golpe. Sin pensar abrió la puerta, encontrándose a una Ariel desparramada en el suelo bocabajo con una toalla minúscula tapándola, por lo visto al salir de la bañera había resbalado cayéndose de morros al suelo. Ariel levanto la cabeza y al verlo ahí en frente suyo se sonrojó:

- Suerte tienes Shaka de que no puedes verme sino a estas alturas te volarían todo tipo de objetos por encima de la cabeza.

Shaka sonrió y pensó para sus adentros Inocente!!

- Te encuentras bien? Preguntó preocupado mientras se acercaba para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Sí solo me he dado un golpe en las costillas, gracias. Shaka, se que no puedes verme pero me siento incomoda de estar así frente a ti podrías dejarme sola.

- Claro – dijo un sonrojado Shaka.

Ariel salió al cabo de un rato y Shaka procedió a entrar. Luego salió. Ariel ya estaba en la cama acabando un informe en el portátil. Apagaron las luces y durmieron tranquilamente. En medio de la noche Ariel se despertó al escuchar lo gemidos angustiados de Shaka. En sueños pronunció el nombre de Hades y lastimeras suplicas pidiendo que no lo tocaran. Ariel esbozó una triste mueca, se sintió triste al ver que el santo conservaba en su interior secuelas de lo que pasó en la guerra contra el dios. Optó por cogerle de la mano y encender su cosmos para tranquilizarlo. Al cabo de un rato, las medidas hicieron efecto.

Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Ariel fue al servicio y Shaka se quedó en la puerta. Pero en los países tropicales, ya se sabe, a veces te encuentras con cosas no muy agradables. Ahí es cuando empezó la pesadilla de shaka. Ariel se estaba lavando las manos cuando vio un bicho de cuatro patas negro y peludo. Le salió directo de la garganta.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Shaka entró dispuesto a liquidar a quien se le atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima, encontrándose a la chica pegando golpes a la pared con la escobilla del wc. La miró a ella luego a la pared extrañado, hasta que Ariel de un salto se subió encima de el y dijo señalando al suelo mátalo!Bueno si no lo ves sacame de aquí! Es cuando se encontró al pobre bicho peludo intentando huir. Ante esto esbozó una sonrisa y murmuró irónicamente: Ya veo que sabes defenderte sola.

Ariel lo miró con cara de puchero y se agarró a el con más fuerza.

- Ariel es un poco difícil sacar a ese bicho contigo a punto de ahorcarme.

- Da igual sácame de aquí. Ver esa cosa me da escalofríos. Que asco!! Ecsss!!

Cuando salieron del baño, Ariel tomó consciencia de que estaba en una postura un tanto comprometida. Estaba colgada de su cuello y el Santo la había cogido en brazos. Se solto en un plis. Dio las gracias y salió hecha un tomate. Shaka solo alzó la ceja, preguntándose si una persona así iba a ser capaz de resolver el problema del Santuario. Tenía serias dudas sobre ello.

Ese mismo suceso se repitió en varias ocasiones. En otro momento justo antes de irse del país por el mediodía, una señora se aproximó a el y le dijo:

- Usted se llama Shaka Verdad? – El asintió – Es que su novia me pidió que le dijera a ver si podía comprarle unas compresas Evax Ultra porque le ha venido la regla.

Así es como Shaka compró sus primeras compresas y tuvo que entrar en el baño de mujeres que estaba lleno para pasarle las compresas a Ariel. Esta cuando salió no dijo nada. Durante el viaje estuvo muy callada. Cuando llegaron a casa, Ariel le indicó cual sería su dormitorio. Le hizo la cama. Llamó a un chino para encargar la comida. Después de cenar sumidos en el silencio, Ariel se retiró. Shaka estaba un poco extrañado Ariel era bastante alegre y siempre reía. No era normal. Se estaba encaminando hacia su cuarto, cuando al pasar junto al cuarto de Ariel, escuchó unos sollozos. Se quedó parado sin saber que hacer. Al final se decidió a llamar. Cuando Ariel le abrió la puerta, se encontró su rostro bañado en el llanto. Al ver la cara de preocupación de Shaka, Ariel le explicó.

- Shaka, no te preocupes. En mi primer día de regla mis hormonas se vuelven locas, unas veces me da por reír y otras como hoy me da por llorar. No hagas caso. Mañana estaré normal. Buenas noches.

Con que ese era el famoso síndrome premenstrual. Estaba contento de ser hombre.

No se si os estará gustando el fic, de todas formas feliz Luna Azul!!


	5. Chapter 5 En casa

_Este capi seguramente me ha salido un tanto tonto pero espero que al menos sea divertido. Que lo disfruten. _

Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y aquellos que pagaron los derechos yo solo los uso para divertirme escribiendo sin ningún tipo de lucro.

**5. En Casa**

Al día siguiente, Ariel ya estaba como siempre. No desbordaba la energía habitual en ella, pero ya se le había pasado su crisis menstrual. Ariel procedió a enseñarle la casa. Era una casa de dos apartamentos situado encima de las oficinas. Abajo se encontraba un amplio recibidor con una sala para visitas, el pasillo llevaba a un gran salon comedor que seguidamente daba a una gran terraza, la cocina estaba a la derecha del salón y en la izquierda encontrábamos un baño. Subiendo unas escaleras se daba a la zona de los dormitorios, en total había cuatro, cada uno con su baño. Luego se hallaba al fondo a la derecha un gimnasio, a la izquierda un estudio biblioteca que daba a otra terraza y en el centro una misteriosa sala que estaba cerrada con llave. La casa era muy luminosa, toda ella estaba pintada de blanco, decorada con muebles modernos y algún ocasional mueble chino.

La habitación de Shaka era enorme con grandes ventanales, una cama de matrimonio con una mesita de noche a cada lado. Debajo de la ventana había una cómoda y en frente de la cama había un escritorio. A la izquierda de la cama había un gran armario empotrado seguido de la puerta que daba al baño, en el disponía de una gran bañera con masajes, dos lavabos , el bidet y un vater. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosado muy suave que daba un ambiente de mucha paz.

Ariel procedió a darle un juego de llaves de la casa, nunca se sabía si lo iba a necesitar.

Ariel había decidido tomarse el día entero para recuperar fuerzas, eso significaba que no iba a la oficina ni recibía llamadas pero eso no le quitaba que tenía trabajo que hacer. Shaka le había dicho que se iba a su cuarto a meditar, cuando se enteró que no tenían que salir. Cuando fue a mirar la nevera vio que estaba vacía, así que decidió ir a comprar al super de al lado. No quería molestar a Shaka por una hora y pico que iba a tardar. Llamó a su secretaria para ver si podía llevarle a la casa una nota en braile diciendo en seguida vuelvo. En la oficina, tenía contratado a un ciego, aunque parezca mentira le había resultado muy útil, sobretodo cuando tenía clientes que no veían y necesitaban enviarles cartas. Cuando le trajeron la nota la dejó justo al lado del teléfono y le indicó a su secretaria que si el joven llamaba a la oficina , le dijera que había salido un rato, que enseguida regresaba. Y se marchó.

Al cabo de un rato, Shaka estaba meditando, pero notaba la casa muy tranquila y le costaba percibir la presencia de Ariel, por eso mismo salió de la habitación buscando ala chica, pero después de dar vueltas por toda la casa, no la encontraba. En ese momento, ni se le pasó por la cabeza preguntar en la oficina, salió de la casa en su busca y captura. Cuando la cogiera, tendría que hablar seriamente con ella, el un santo de Atena, el hombre más cercano a dios no era una niñera. Estaba empezando a hartarse, la verdad es que ya le había advertido. Estaba sumido en lo que le iba a decir cuando se la encontró. Iba cargada con un carrito y unas cuantas bolsas.

- Hola Shaka,veo que has salido a dar una vuelta. Creía que estabas meditando si no te hubiera dicho que vinieras. Tendrías que ir con cuidado, no conoces las calles y sin bastón puedes caerte o pasarte algo.

- Bastón??!!

- Claro, para ir por las calles. Entiendo que no te guste usarlo, pero si no conoces la ciudad puede ser peligroso.

- No intentes esquivar el tema, la que ha salido sin decir nada has sido tu. Si alguien intenta hacerte daño como voy a protegerte.

- Solo he ido a comprar. No quería molestarte. Ya te he dado suficientes quebraderos de cabeza en Venezuela.

- Pero no puedes desaparecer sin decir nada.

- Pero si te dejé una nota, a parte si hubieras llamado a Nina, mi secretaria te hubiera dicho que ahora venía.

- Me dejaste una nota? No la vi. Pero aun así si...

- Shaka, aun no he recibido ninguna amenaza, a parte Rob ni siquiera sabe que voy a encargarme del asunto. Ostras!! Se me olvidaba. Hoy he quedado con Evans. Venga vamos a casa, tenemos que preparar la comida.

Shaka se quedó con estas palabras "tenemos que preparar la comida"??.Pues el no sabía cocinar. Lo suyo era la meditación. Ariel le miró y sonrió para sí misma, lo suponía no sabía cocinar.

- Me puedes llevar unas bolsas. Hoy me encargo yo de cocinar, mañana ya veremos que haremos.

Shaka cogió las bolsas sin decir nada. De repente, se dio cuenta que lo había despistado. Siguieron caminando hacia la casa. Al haber dejado las bolsas en la cocina. Ariel fue a buscar la nota, luego se acercó al Santo para dársela, diciéndole:

- Ves como te dejé la nota?

- Está en blanco.

- Pasa los dedos. Está en braile.

- Pero yo no soy ciego.

- Y porque cierras los ojos?

- Forma parte de mi entrenamiento.

- A que te dedicas?

- Enseño y aprendo técnicas de combate.

- Vaya, esta no la esperaba. Por que no me dijiste antes que no eras ciego?

- No preguntaste -Shaka sonrió y abrió los ojos. En ese momento se sintió como un niño pillado en una travesura. Debería habérselo dicho pero así se ahorraba explicaciones de porque cerraba los ojos.

- Supongo que es gracioso, yo creyéndote ciego y cogiéndote del brazo para guiarte. Esta me la guardo.

Shaka volvió a sonreír, ella nunca se enfadaba, en los pocos días que había estado con ella, había sonreído más que en años desde el Hades. Si hubiera sido al revés el si se hubiera enfadado.

- Sabes Shaka, creo que te tocó picar la cebolla.

- Dijiste que cocinabas tú.

- Y pienso cocinar pero por ayudarme no te vas a morir. Anda vamos, se empieza a aprender con lo sencillo y luego se va a más.

Ariel comenzó a indicarle. Shaka solo la miró, por lo visto ya había intuido que la cocina no era su fuerte. Sus miradas estaban muy próximas. Los ojos de Ariel vistos de cerca eran extraños. Parecían de cristal. Tenían motas verdes y blancas en un fondo azul grisáceo. Ella al sentirse observada, le sonrió dulcemente. Shaka se sonrojó. Su vida la había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo, meditando solo o con sus alumnos y las mujeres que había conocido eran Amazonas o las de su país. No estaba habituado a tratar con ellas.

- Por cierto, este viernes por la noche salgo con mis amigas. No te espantes. Es que hay alguna un poco ligona. Te lo digo porque yo no pienso quedarme en casa e imagino que si por salir un rato de casa ya te pones neurótico perdido imagínate por ahí a las tantas de la noche. Ah!! Y el sábado tenemos compromiso ineludible en París. Así conocerás a Jean.

- Salir??!! - Esto no le hacía nada de gracia. Ese mundo lo encontraba banal y superficial. Pero si ella salía no la podía dejar por ahí sola. No tenía más remedio y encima lo había llamado neurótico.

- Ya verás que lo pasaremos bien. Mis amigas son un poco ligonas. Pero por el resto son muy divertidas. Si alguna de ellas se pasa, acércate a mi.

A Shaka esto no le hizo gracia. Que significaba eso de ligonas? Porque a el que lo dejarán tranquilo, el estaba por encima de esas cosas. Estaba demasiado centrado en asuntos más importantes, como defender a Atena, llegar al Nirvana...

- Shaka te llaman desde planeta tierra.

Shaka salió de sus pensamientos, que demonios que le llaman del planeta tierra??!!Luego lo pilló.

- Eh? Ah! Perdona estaba pensando.

- En lo superficial que es el mundo o en que esperas que mis amigas no sean pesadas?

- COMO???!!! - Ahí lo dejaron cao. Como es posible que hubiera sabido eso. Ariel al ver el desconcierto del Santo se rió por lo bajo. Era muy cómico. Leerle el pensamiento no era difícil, lo hubiera hecho con tan solo verle la cara. Pero prefirió no levantar sospechas.

- No es difícil intuirlo, no se te ve persona de ir a fiestas ni de ser hombre de muchas mujeres. Es normal que hayas pensado esto, si estuviera en tu lugar pensaría igual.

- Pensaba en las dos cosas. Tienes razón, mi vida siempre ha estado centrada en cosas que considero más importantes que salir, divertirme o ir detrás de las mujeres.

- Bueno pues tómalo como una experiencia nueva.

Shaka respiró. De todas formas a partir de ahora procuraría levantar alguna barrera mental por si las moscas. El y Mu habían quedado un poco extrañados de la facilidad de la chica de saber que pensaban, pero el que lo dijera a la cara tan abiertamente les tranquilizó. Este tipo de cosas no se muestran así por así.

Ariel a su vez no se esperaba esa sinceridad. Creía que era una persona más reservada. Se puso a observarle mientras hacía el intento de picar la cebolla. Realmente era hermoso. Sus cabellos rubios llegándole más allá de la cintura. Sus ojos parecían dos cielos, había tenido la oportunidad de verlos cuando los abrió. Sus movimientos eran elegantes. Su tono de voz era suave, pero a pesar de todo sabía imponerse. Todo en el combinaba una especie de mezcla de fuerza masculina y delicadeza femenina . Se le veía alto y delgado, pero se le notaba un cuerpo bien definido. A su memoria vino cuando lo vio morir, una delante de esos árboles y otra delante del muro de los lamentos. Un peso cayó en su corazón, le entristecía que ese hombre hubiera tenido que morir y pasarse cinco años encerrado en esa mazmorra por una injusticia de los dioses. Si no hubiera actuado, seguiría aun en ese lugar. Pero ahora estaba ahí frente a ella, cortándole cebolla, a su disposición. Se sintió culpable, de aquí a poco lloraría, esa cebolla picaba mucho. De repente lo vio tan indefenso, que le inspiró mucha ternura. El Santo mientras no había pasado por alto la mirada de Ariel, que analizaba cada movimiento suyo. De repente sintió las lágrimas que fluían de sus ojos, se giró para enjuagarse los ojos, topándose de pleno con la cálida mirada de Ariel que le sonreía pícaramente. De repente se dio cuenta que Ariel le había devuelto la broma de la ceguera, y él el más sabio había caído de cuatro patas.

- Me has hecho cortar la cebolla a propósito para hacerme llorar.

- Hay una virgen milagrosa cristiana que derrama lágrimas curativas. Pensé que al parecerte a un ángel, tus lágrimas curarían tu ceguera.- Ariel le sonrió como una niña que pillaron en una travesura, le pasó un pañuelo humedecido para que se limpiara los ojos con el. Shaka se lo cogió sin saber que decir. Por una parte el se lo había buscado al no haberla corregido de su error, por otra lo había comparado con un ángel, cosa que lo había sonrojado. No podía enfadarse con ella. Así que volvió a sonreírle.

- Eres rencorosa.

- Nooooo!! Solo he querido ayudarte a recobrar la vista. Desde hoy creo que no volverás a tener problemas visuales, al menos delante mía. JAJAJA

- No me hace gracia, la cebolla picaba mucho.

- Bueno tu eres un hombre fuerte, seguro que lo superarás.- Le guiñó un ojo, poniéndose a picar otras verduras. Shaka pudo decir que era una de las primeras veces que le daban una lección, aunque fuera pequeña. La primera se la dio el caballero del Fénix, cuando lo derrotó en la batalla de las doce casas. Se quedó mirándola, aparentaba tener unos 19 años, cuando la vio por primera vez y se enteró que era la abogada se tuvo que recoger la boca.

- Ariel, Cuantos años tienes?

- Eso no se le pregunta jamás a ninguna chica. Por que me lo has preguntado?

- Bueno es que aparentas tener 19.

- Si tu se pelotero. Pero gracias, eres un ángel al alzarme la moral.

- Yo tengo 25.

- Pues réstale un año y tendrás mi edad.

- Tienes 24? En serio te creía mucho más joven.

- Te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero por ser así? Se acercó a el, se puso de puntillas y le dio un besito en la mejilla. No lo pudo evitar, ese hombre era una tentación. Luego siguió cortando el tomate como si nada, consciente del desconcierto que había provocado en el Santo que estaba como dicha verdura. Este no se esperaba esas confianzas. Cuando la vio tan cerca de el dio un respingo. Solo lo había rozado pero es que era la primera vez que una mujer se le había acercado tanto. Rezaba a Atena para que sus amigas no fueran tan atrevidas.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, se pusieron a comer en la terraza. Al acabar, Shaka estuvo observando el paisaje. La ciudad se veía linda. En eso Ariel interrumpió su ensimismamiento anunciándole que debían ir a ver a Evans, el arqueólogo.


	6. Chapter 6 Convivencia

_He tardado en actualizar pero he sido buena e hice los deberes. Espero que este capi os guste. _

Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y aquellos que pagaron los derechos yo solo los uso para divertirme escribiendo sin ningún tipo de lucro.

_6. Convivencia_

- Hola mi niña traviesa! Por donde estabas escondida?

- Pues buscando un nuevo proyecto para ti. Por cierto este es Shaka, el nuevo proyecto.

- Ariel estoy muy ocupado.

- Tan ocupado como para excavar en Rodorio, el sitio donde se sospecha que se hallaba el misterioso templo de Atena?

A Shaka le dio un telele, empezaba a pensar que el menor de sus problemas era el tal Rob. El problema principal lo tenía delante suya. Había combatido contra los mismos dioses pero los prefería a ella. Atena no sabía en que lío se había metido, debía advertirla.

- Como has dicho? Poder excavar ahí? Es imposible, lo he intentado muchas veces pero los propietarios de esos terrenos siempre se han negado.

- Bien ahora ya lo tienes con dos condiciones, la primera ellos dirán donde se excava y donde no. La segunda es que ni lo que se encuentre, ni durante la excavación se hará nada que pueda molestar en quienes residen en ese lugar. Que me dices?

- Que sí. Como lo has conseguido?

- Bien, creo que ahora Shaka y tú podéis hablar tranquilamente. Os dejo a solas.

Esto pilló al Santo desprevenido. Saori le había dado unas instrucciones generales pero por encima. A esta muchacha la iba a matar.

Cuando terminó de hablar con el hombre, se encontró con que Ariel lo esperaba a la entrada del museo. Estaba enfrascada en un libro, totalmente ajena al mundo, sentada en un banco. El sol le daba de pleno, unos mechones le revoloteaban por la cara, el resto lo llevaba recogido en un moño. Tenía la curiosa manía de llevarlo recogido siempre, el no podría, necesitaba dejarlo libre siempre. Cuando estuvo a su lado, la saludó pudiendo ver su líquida mirada. La luz se reflejaba en ellos, eran como cristales. Ella pudo fijar en esos ojos de cielo los suyos. Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose, hasta que Ariel reaccionó cerrando el libro y levantándose.

- Bueno que tal ha ido?

- Pues no muy bien. Me tendrías que haber avisado que iba a tener que hablar con ese hombre.

- A ver rubio, me parece pura lógica que si a mi Saori no me ha comentado nada y estás tú, serás el que hablarás. Además no puedes decir que no supieras que íbamos a hablar con Evans, te lo avisé.

- Me has pillado desprevenido. Esta tarde hablaré con Saori para ver que dice.

- Vale ya me direis que tengo que hacer. Que te ha parecido Evans?

- No se, parecía muy interesado en el proyecto.

- Claro que está interesado, es el sueño de todo arqueólogo poder trabajar en esa zona. Evans es ideal ya que sabe respetar su entorno, es honesto y muy justo. Es perfecto.

- Le tienes mucho cariño.

- Sí! Nos conocimos en un viaje, yo estaba mirando un caso de unos laboratorios que usaban de conejillos de india a los niños de una región en Egipto. El estaba excavando en esa zona. Un día estaba haciendo unas preguntas a una familia y aparecieron unos matones, por lo visto se había corrido la voz que estaba investigando y vinieron a tomar medidas. Me intentaron atacar pero dos tiros al aire los detuvieron, era Evans. Me quiso guardar las espaldas hasta que salí del país. Según el, una chica sola en Egipto corre grave peligro.

- Un hombre sensato. Esto no es lógico. Como pudiste internarte sola en ese país y menos con la mentalidad que tienen respecto a las mujeres.

- Por eso me disfrazo de hombre. Y voy con una pistola a cada lado. Pero a Evans le tuve que decir la verdad. Desde entonces he sido su fiel ayudante cuando hemos coincidido en destinos.

- Disfrazarte?!! Pero si en seguida se nota que eres mujer! Tus movimientos te delatan.

- Y tu que sabes, acaso me has estado observando?

- Un poco, al fin y al cabo debo vigilarte.

- Ya, pues te advierto que a Rob le han llegado rumores de la visita de tu amiga y seguramente ya estará tramando alguna. Así que creo que ahora empieza tu trabajo.

- Que sugieres?

- Nada, me bastó con darte la idea del baño.

Shaka sonrió, a la chica no le hacía nada de gracia que el estuviera al lado de la otra puerta. Según ella era cuestión de intimidad. Pero si las cosas estaban así debería ser más precavido y con Ariel era difícil.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Ariel se dirigió a la biblioteca a trabajar. Shaka fue a su cuarto a dormir, estaba cansado. A eso de las tres de la mañana, se despertó. Fue a echar un vistazo por la casa para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Hacía una noche de luna llena pero había muchas nubes que la ocultaban, sumiendo la noche en la penumbra. Al llegar a la terraza de abajo vio una sombra. No sabía quien era, pero pagaría las consecuencias de intentar meterse en esa casa. Se acercó sigilosamente. La sombra era muy silenciosa, tenía unos movimientos felinos que lo confundían con el resto de sombras. Otra persona no lo hubiera visto, pero el era el santo de virgo, no era cualquiera. Se acercó por la espalda, cogiéndolo por las muñecas y cruzándoselas, era más bajo que el por lo que lo alzó dejándolo en el aire. Era de una estructura delgada. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que era una mujer. De repente, la sombra se deslizó resbalando entre sus brazos, pudo sentir sus pechos al bajar. Cuando la figura tocó el suelo hizo una llave que lanzó al santo contra el suelo. Esto le pillo de sorpresa. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió como unas agujas se le clavaban en algún punto vital, el siguiente golpe lo detuvo, la mujer intentaba guardar una distancia prudencial, pero cuando golpeaba era certera y veloz. A las agujas de Milo le habían salido una competidora. Decidió dejar de perder tiempo y usó sus dotes de Santo de oro. La inmovilizó una segunda vez, pero ella le dio un golpe en la espinilla, esto le desequilibró haciéndolos caer a ambos al suelo. Ella bocabajo y el encima. Por lo visto eso asustó a la mujer, porque hizo un giro rápido que le permitió escurrirse hacia el lado derecho. Cuando ya estaba poniéndose de pie, el la cogió del tobillo, haciéndola caer, seguidamente se lanzó encima suyo, usando su peso para inmovilizar a la chica, un brazo de ella había quedado libre, lo aprovechó para golpearlo con esas agujas en la parte más sensible de su cuello. Sintió como las piernas de la chica le rodeaban por la cadera, empezando a hacer fuerza. Sintió su respiración agitada en su cuello. Era buena luchadora, sabía defenderse bien. Con sus piernas había inmovilizado las suyas. Intentó atrapar el otro brazo, cuando sintió que dos dagas se clavaban en su garganta. Fue cuando la chica habló:

- Si intentas cualquier movimiento, te clavaré las uñas en estos puntos, será cuestión de segundos que dejes de respirar y de que el flujo sanguíneo deje de fluir por tus venas. Márchate.

- ARIEL!!!! Eres tú? - Shaka quedó sorprendido. Pero que hacía esa chica paseándose en la oscuridad. De repente, fue consciente que estaba encima suya, sus alientos se rozaban y que sus piernas rodeaban su cuerpo. Quedó rojo pasión.

- Shaka eres tu? Mal palo te pegue, me has dado un susto de muerte!! Pero no estabas durmiendo?!!

- Si pero me desperté y al verte creí que era alguien que venía a hacerte daño.

- Aquí el único que me está dejando sin aliento eres tú! Me harías el favor de quitarte de encima?

- Oh! Perdona - de esto le iba a costar reponerse. Que vergüenza!! Se estaba levantando cuando su mano patinó y volvió a caer sobre ella. Fue peor que antes ya que su cara quedó pegada a la de ella, mejilla con mejilla, quedando ubicada en el hueco de su cuello y la clavícula. En eso pudo percibir su aroma, pareciéndole familiar.

Ariel estaba histérica, quería quitarse a ese hombre de encima ya. El haberse encontrado en la oscuridad a un atacante la había dejado nerviosa, pero saber que tenía a ese tío a pocos centímetros de su boca ya era el colmo. Se escurrió hacia un lado creyendo que se estaba levantando cuando se encontró que lo tenía otra vez encima. Bien pues si así debía ser porque el destino se lo ponía en bandeja de plata, pues así sería. Colocó sus uñas en la mejilla de Shaka y las arrastró hacia el cuero cabelludo, quedando la palma de su mano cubriendo la mejilla de Shaka, giró su cara hacia el quedando a pocos centímetros de su boca y le preguntó en un susurro:

- Te has hecho daño?

- No bueno yo... mejor me levanto. Lo siento no era mi intención. - Shaka sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo ante la caricia de Ariel. Esta vez se levantó de un salto y no se cayó. Luego le ofreció la mano a Ariel para ayudarla a levantarse. Se sentía muy raro, la mano le había comenzado a temblar y el corazón le latía muy fuerte. En eso, las nubes dejaron salir la luna, cuya luz iluminó los rostros de ambos. Los ojos de Ariel brillaron como si fueran de plata, esos ojos eran sobrenaturales. Shaka simplemente cerró los suyos al sentirse intimidado ante la mirada de Ariel.

- Que te pasa? Tus manos tiemblan Shaka!!

- Nada, que hacías a estas horas paseándote?

- Lo mismo que tú. Había salido a pasear par despejarme. Tengo la cabeza bomba.

- Aun no has ido a dormir?

- No, tenía mucho trabajo.

- Bueno pues por hoy has acabado. A la Cama. - El santo usando las técnicas de respiración vació mente y espíritu serenándose, cuando...

- Supongo que contigo.

- Que????!!!! - A Shaka le salió un gallo pelado desde su garganta. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Si no había entendido mal, había dicho de ir a la cama con el. Tragó saliva. Adiós a la concentración. Ariel le tiró del brazo diciéndole:

- Venga vamos a dormir.

- Bueno ... ejem ... yo me quedo por aquí.

- Pues te acompaño. No tengo sueño.

- Mejor vas a la cama.

- Si yo me tengo que ir a dormir, tu también.

A Shaka le estaba dando el tembleque. El que no había temblado ni frente a Hades, estaba muriéndose frente a Ariel.

- Bueno shaka, yo voy a quedarme a ver la luna. Tu ves a dormir.

- Pero tienes que descansar.

- Ya te lo dije, si me voy a dormir, tu me haces compañía. No me voy a ir a la cama y tu te vas a quedar disfrutando de esta vista. Así que si tanto descanso quieres vayámonos cada uno a su cuarto.

Esto último le dejó claras las intenciones de la chica, solo pretendía que si la obligaba a dormir el también se aplicaría su propia medicina. Se sintió un poco mal por haberse malpensado de ella. En eso se relajo, cojió la mano de Ariel como si fuera una niña pequeña y le dijo un suave vamos. Pero la niña dulce, se puso testaruda.

- Ves tu, a mi me apetece quedarme aquí mirando la luna. - Dicho esto se desprendió de su mano y se dirigió a sentarse en un columpio tipo sofá.

Shaka la siguió. Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada más. Los dos permanecieron en silencio, Ariel quería que Shaka se fuera par poder entrar en trance y hablar con Liria. De repente, sintió que los ojos se le cerraban. Ariel aprovechó para entrar en trance. Explico lo que le había pasado hasta el momento y que debido a que el caballero no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra no podrían contactar tan a menudo. Cuando su alma regresó a su cuerpo, se encontró con que Shaka la había tapado con la manta y se había quedado dormido sobre ella. Parecía un ángel, con los rubios cabellos desparramados sobre su rostro. Ella se soltó sus cabellos mezclándolos con los de Shaka. De repente, el empezó a agitarse en sueños, por lo que Ariel lo arropó con su manta, quedando ambos envueltos en el calor del mencionado objeto y de sus cuerpos, con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo lo arrulló entre sus brazos y encendió un poco su energía para calmarlo. Poco a poco el sueño fue haciendo mella en ella, hasta que acabó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, shaka se despertó con una sensación de paz que no había vuelto a sentir desde que le pasó lo de Hades. Esa noche se había sentido cobijado y no había tenido ninguna pesadilla. Sintió una fragancia que inundaba el sitio y una melena que se mezclaba con la suya, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba apoyado sobre el pecho de Ariel y esta lo abrazaba como protegiéndolo, se quedó observándola, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla con el cabello suelto y se sorprendió de lo largo que lo tenía. Antes que despertara, se fue moviendo muy despacio para que no se diera cuenta en como habían pasado la noche. Ella al notar que no había peso ninguno sobre ella, dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo. Esto enterneció a Shaka. La envolvió en la manta y cogiéndola en brazos la llevó hasta su cama. Luego bajó las persianas y salió del cuarto de Ariel.

Al cabo de un rato la chica se despertó. Juraría que se había quedado dormida fuera. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo que perder, el trabajo la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Cuando bajó, se encontró con un Shaka sonriente que le había preparado el desayuno. Eso la dejó cao. No lo esperaba. Que estaría tramando? Shaka pudo leer con total claridad esos pensamientos de duda y disfrutó de poder desconcertarla cuando le contestó:

- Solo estoy tramando que tengas un buen desayuno.

- AH! - Por lo visto el santo podía leer el pensamiento, debería ir con cuidado.- Gracias, eres muy amable. Oye juraría que me quedé dormida fuera y me encontré en mi cuarto.

- Te llevé a tu dormitorio.

- Gracias - Que bicho le picó? Lo veía un hombre alejado de los asuntos del mundo, e incluso podía percibir cierto aire de superioridad en sus acciones y palabras. Una superioridad que no pegaba con hacerle el desayuno, llevarla a dormir a la cama. A lo mejor había prejuzgado erróneamente. Esa parte de el era muy tierna.- Por cierto Shaka, le voy a comentar a Evans para ir la semana que viene a Grecia para que conozca a Saori y puedan ponerse deacuerdo. Que te parece? Crees que a Saori le irá bien?

- Sí me parece que estará deacuerdo. Que tienes en mente?

- Es simple, pienso presentarlos, dejarlos a solas para que puedan hablar y cogerse un poco de confianza y luego quedar otro día para ponernos deacuerdo sobre los diferentes puntos de este tema. Una vez que tengamos el proyecto y los permisos nos dirigiremos a la administración por medio de un recurso contencioso - administrativo para parar la ejecución de la expropiación. Por ello debemos hacerlo rápido.

- Bien, me parece bien. Pero queremos seguir guardando nuestra intimidad.

- Por eso pensé en Evans, es el hombre más educado y respetuoso que conozco. Mañana he quedado con Rob. Quiero que me acompañes, así le conocerás y podrás hacerte una idea de cómo es. Te presentaré como mi ayudante, no como mi guardaespaldas. Vale?

- Vale. Alguna cosa más?

- Si! Deberás usar corbata! Jaja

- A mi no me hace gracia, estoy acostumbrado a mis túnicas.

- No te preocupes, solo será un rato. A parte tengo previsto un viaje a la India y entonces serás tú el que me aconseje con las túnicas.

- A India??!! - El corazón de Shaka latió muy fuerte, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no iba a su país. Esto le llenó de alegría. Ariel percibió la reacción de Shaka y se sorprendió de ver la cara de niño ilusionado que puso. Se acordó que su cumpleaños era por septiembre justo cuando coincidía el viaje. Debería hacer una de sus travesuras.

- Si pero si no te portas bien deberé dejarte en casa. Por ejemplo podrías empezar por dejar de acompañarme al baño cada vez que estamos fuera.

- No me trates como un niño.

- Es que has puesto una carita de niño ilusionado que no lo he podido evitar. Solo era una broma. Ya se que el gran Shaka es demasiado perfecto,maduro y divino como para actuar como un niño.

Shaka se limitó a callarse y se iba a marchar de la cocina, cuando Ariel se aproximó, le cojió la mano y lo miró mientras decía:

- Disculpame si he dicho algo que te ha ofendido, con esto lo único que pretendía decirte es que a pesar que seamos personas adultas siempre guardamos a un niño dentro de nosotros, nunca seremos lo suficientemente viejos, ni sabios para perder a ese niño interior que es el que hace que tengamos sueños, esperanzas e ilusiones.

- Puedes hablar por ti, esas ilusiones solo llevan al sufrimiento de la persona.

- Noo esas ilusiones nos hacen luchar por lo que queremos y si no lo conseguimos al menos lo hemos intentado en vez de quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Vamos no te pongas así. A parte necesito que hoy me acompañes a un sitio, bueno si no quieres venir ya iré sola.

- No puedo dejarte sola.

- Ya lo se por eso no tienes opción - dicho esto le guiñó un ojo y se marchó dejándolo indignado. Primero lo trataba de crío, luego se burlaba de su sabiduría y de seguido lo metía en una encerrona, como si fuera un vulgar sirviente. Bueno en el fondo lo había contratado como guardaespaldas, aunque el se hubiese ofrecido voluntario. No sabía porque lo hizo, ella podría haber contratado uno por si misma. Al cabo de un rato recibió la llamada de Nina, la secretaria de Ariel, diciéndole que estuviera listo a la una del mediodía. Para rematar debía obedecer ordenes de una niña malcriada, el colmo. Intentó meditar por la mañana pero estaba demasiado cabreado. A la una estaba listo, cuando lo llamó Nina para avisarle que la chica se retrasaría un rato. Cuando Ariel llegó estaba echando chispas.

- Ariel me parece una falta de respeto que me hagas girar a tu antojo, me dices que vaya a ese sitio, me dejas plantado, te retrasas...

- Lo siento es que para tener la tarde libre he ido de bólido por la mañana. No juzgues sin saberlo todo. Vamos?

Shaka no dijo nada, simplemente la siguió en silencio y permaneció así durante todo el trayecto. Cuando llegaron se encontró que estaban frente a un templo budista, en el cual se hacía una charla con un Maestro de gran reputación.

- Siento haberme retrasado pero sabía que este sitio te gustaría. Además creo que te hacía falta estar entre personas que son como tú y podéis entenderos. Como ya hice todo el trabajo de visitas y reuniones por la mañana, podré estar a tu lado sin que tengas que preocuparte de ir detrás de mí para vigilarme de un lado a otro. Prometo estar calladita y quieta.

Notas finales:

Cler este capi va por ti. Has sido la perfecta defensa para mis acusaciones y la perfecta acusación para mis defensas. No podría tener mejor compañera de clase.Gracias a ti, he podido preparar mis casos prácticos con el resultado de victoria.Espero que este capi te anime, se que eres capaz de conseguir aquello que desees, solo tienes que tener fe en ti misma.


	7. Chapter 7 Santo a la deriva

Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y aquellos que pagaron los derechos yo solo los uso para divertirme escribiendo sin ningún tipo de lucro.

**7. Santo a la deriva**

El cabreo de Shaka se convirtió en remordimientos. No sabía que decir así que salió del coche y entró seguido de ella. La verdad es que disfrutó de la tarde, rodeado de la gente como el. Ella permaneció sentada y ausente durante toda la charla, la verdad es que aprovechó para entrar en trance y poder hablar con Liria. Al acabar, condujo en silencio hasta la casa, se disculpó con Shaka excusándose que tenía mucho trabajo y subió a rematar la faena de mañana. Vio con satisfacción que la orden judicial le había sido concedida por lo que mañana podrían entrar en la fábrica atrapando a Rob en uno de sus asuntos sucios mientras que los dos se hallarán reunidos de manera que el estuviera distraído y no pudiera hacer nada. Shaka se quedó solo en la sala de estar, ya que nada más llegar Ariel desapareció encerrándose en la biblioteca. Intentó meditar pero se sentía culpable igual había sido muy duro con ella. A la mañana siguiente ella seguía muda. Solo decía las frases necesarias de cortesía, pero sus miradas pícaras, las bromas y las risas estaban desaparecidas en combate. Se la veía muy seria y fría. La culpabilidad se le estaba convirtiendo en punzada. Sabía que el comentario del otro día no lo había hecho para ofenderlo sino para que no se tomara tan en serio las cosas. Al llegar al punto de reunión con el tal Rob ella se transformó en otra persona totalmente diferente a la que el conocía. Juraría que se había vuelto más fría e indiferente que el propio Camus.

- Hola Rob, Que tal?

- Bien Ariel, por el momento muy bien.

- Eso mismo de momento. Mi cliente te demanda por los daños que ha ocasionado tu fábrica en su finca. Debido a que no has cumplido los requisitos exigidos por la ley, has contaminado el agua que iba a parar a las tierras de este agricultor. El resultado es que sus cosechas han sido nulas. Queremos daños y perjuicios y que pongas remedio al daño que has causado, limpiando el río y poniendo las medidas que indica la ley.

- Ya pagué la multa correspondiente. Como puedes demostrar que la cosecha se estropeó por los residuos?

- Tengo mis medios pero que me ofreces?

Así estuvieron hablando un par de horas. Shaka se sorprendió que frente a algo tan penoso, Ariel perdiera el tiempo escuchando. El móvil de Rob sonó un par de veces pero Ariel le impidió cogerlo, distrayéndolo con detalles. Cuando acabó la reunión no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo. Ella se despidió y una vez que salió fuera, empezó a caminar muy deprisa. Estaban por el final de la escalera, cuando vio a un Rob que llamaba a gritos a Ariel, esta intentó hacerse la sorda pero viendo que era demasiado evidente, se giró a hacer frente a Rob. La verdad es que ese hombre tenía pinta de ser peligroso.

- Esta reunión ha sido una trampa, para tenerme distraído mientras el inspector estaba supervisando la fábrica.

- Ya pero si tu no tienes el cerebro como para preverlo es tu problema no el mío. A parte, no entiendo tu enfado, si todo está bien, no hay de que preocuparse. El problema es que te hayan pillado los huevos. Pero ya te he dicho que no es mi problema. Si me disculpas no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo. Adiós.

- Por tu culpa me han cerrado la fábrica. Esta me la cobraré.

- Siempre dices que cobraras pero conmigo siempre te toca pagar, JAJA

Ella siguió riendo por lo bajo hasta salir del edificio. Luego recibió una llamada en la que volvió a ser la Ariel animada de siempre, riendo gastando bromas pero fue colgar y se volvió de hielo. Shaka suspiró. Iba a ser un día muy laaaaaaaaaaargo. Aguantó el silencio hasta ya pasada la noche. La verdad es que era incómodo. Si esto no se terminaba podía acabar muy mal, así que decidió ir a hablar con ella. Tocó a la puerta y nadie contestó, así que decidió entrar. La encontró en la mesa enfrascada delante del ordenador escribiendo. Estaba muy concentrada por eso cuando percibió que alguien estaba en la habitación se asustó. Pero su reacción dejó desconcertado a Shaka. La Chica se escurrió a un lado de la silla escondiéndose detrás de la mesa. Luego salió apuntándolo con una pistola, que bajó al ver que era el.

- Vaya no sabía que tendría este recibimiento.

- No sabía que eras tú.

La sala quedó en silencio. Los ojos de ella permanecían fríos e indiferentes. Volvió al escritorio y murmuró un Buenas Noches mientras se volvía a enfrascar en sus papeles. Shaka estuvo a punto de irse pero algo lo detuvo. Tenía que resolver esto.

- Vas a seguir sin hablarme mucho tiempo?

Ella alzó la cabeza extrañada.

- El que dejó de hablarme fuiste tú, me dejaste con la palabra en la boca cuando saliste del coche delante del templo. Cuando quieras hablar, ya hablarás. Solo respeto tu silencio. Ahora no vengas a echarme las culpas a mi.

No había caído en su actitud tan fría del coche. Y sin saber porqué se dirigió hacia Ariel que lo observaba con escepticismo, se situó detrás de ella, la rodeo con los brazos y le dio un beso en la cabeza, mientras la estrechaba con más fuerza y situaba su garganta encima de la cabeza de la chica, que permaneció quieta unos minutos y luego se giró hacia Shaka. Shaka retiró un poco su cara para mirarla y le sonrió preguntando:

- Vienes a cenar.

- Es tarde. Creo que mejor me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, Shaka.

Ella se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta, cuando el santo le cortó el paso. Ignorando lo dicho por ella la cogió de la mano, conduciéndola a la terraza. Ella hizo el gesto de irse pero la mirada de Shaka la detuvo. Cuando llegó al sitio, se encontró con que Shaka le había preparado una sencilla cena compuesta por unos bocadillos y unas verduras hervidas. Teniendo en cuenta que su talento culinario era cero bajo cero, se sonrió al percibir el esfuerzo del santo para compensarla de ese silencio iniciado por el. Ella le sonrió y procedió a sentarse y el suspiró tranquilo ante su actitud. Durante la cena estuvieron hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ariel volvió a ser la misma de siempre.

Durante el resto del día Ariel estuvo enfrascada en un montón de trabajo en su oficina, lo que le dio tiempo al santo para hablar con Atena y comentarle todo lo que había pasado con Evans y la impresión que se había llevado de Rob. Este se había quedado con la curiosidad de que había pasado sobre ese asunto. Pero debido al encontronazo con la abogada no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle.

Ariel por su parte estaba tan metida en el trabajo que se pasó el día sin comer y ni se dio cuenta, solo cuando recibió la llamada de una de sus niñas se acordó que era viernes y tenía planes. Subió a toda mecha a su casa, camino al dormitorio se encontró con la puerta del dormitorio de Shaka abierta. Miró hacia dentro descubriendo a un Shaka con una toalla por la cintura, confuso delante del armario. Ella tragó saliva, estaba dispuesta a salir huyendo cuando fue interceptada por Shaka que la invitó a pasar:

- Ariel! Justo a quien necesitaba. Ejem.. Que me pongo?

- Nada … - Le salió del alma pero supo rectificar a tiempo, al ver la mirada atónita del chico- No te compliques, algo sencillo, unos jeans con una camisa estaría bien, yo es lo que me pondré. Bueno voy a vestirme, sino llegaremos tarde.

No dio tiempo a contestar al Santo ya que salió huyendo. Cuando llegó a su cuarto empezó a respirar profundo, mientras sentía que los latidos de su corazón y el tembleque en las piernas se iban calmando. Tomo una ducha de agua fría para quitar los vapores que le había provocado ver al rubio con la dichosa toallita. Si vestido, ya era una tentación semidesnudo era para violarlo. Se recriminó a si misma este tipo de reacciones, al fin y al cabo solo era un hombre… pero que hombre! Aun así era el encargado de protegerla, pero es que ella era mujer. Y el Hombre. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, era normal que reaccionara, sobretodo cuando el hombre era como era. En esos momentos se acordó de cuando lo tuvo tan cerca, sintiendo su aliento en la mejilla y su calor en su cuerpo. Esta noche, atraparía a cualquier tío para satisfacer esos deseos y poder estar al lado de su celador sin esos deseos agobiándola, cuando se encontraba así su cerebro se volvía gelatina y su cuerpo puré. De repente, cerró los ojos al pensar en la reacción de sus amigas, lo acosarían toda la noche. Bueno sería divertido verlo en esa situación. Así mientras el estaría ocupado ya fuera huyendo o disfrutando, ella podría ir a su bola. Se vistió con jeans ajustados negros y una camisa ajustada con mangas de princesa, se maquilló y salió respirando hondo, mucho más cuando vio al rubio frente a ella esperando. El rubio en cuestión iba con unos jeans negros y camisa blanca ajustada sin mangas. Al fin y al cabo ya hacía calor. Al ver a Ariel, cogió la chaqueta y la siguió a la puerta. Como iba detrás pudo mirar a la chica de arriba abajo sin ser descubierto. Lo único que pensó es que Ariel, tenía cuerpo de Amazona, igual le podría enseñar alguna técnica de defensa para que la usara cuando el ya no estuviera a su lado. Ese pensamiento se le clavó como una punzada en el corazón. La verdad es que se había acostumbrado a estar con ella y algo le decía que cuando se fuera iba a extrañar su risa. Ariel montó en la moto con Shaka detrás y se deslizó por las calles, mientras sentía que el santo se apretaba más y más a ella, cuanto más notaba la cercanía más aceleraba y el santo más se apretaba contra ella. Shaka vio dos coches a punto de estamparse contra ellos. El estaba acostumbrado a la velocidad de la luz no a la de una moto conducida por una loca suicida. Su reacción fue apretarse contra ella e implorar a Buda, Atena y a todo el Olimpo incluyendo al mismísimo Hades salir vivo de esta. Cuando llegaron al local, los dos suspiraron por diferentes motivos, uno por seguir vivo y la otra por no tenerlo cerca. Entraron y rápidamente encontraron a un grupito de chicas escandalosas que llamaban a Ariel.

- Hola niñas,¿ Que tal? Este es Shaka. Estas son Sofy, Clara, Vero y Claudia.

- Hola – dijeron todas al unísono. Se quedaron mirando al rubio como quien mira a una presa. El rubio en cuestión percibió ese brillo cazador y tragó saliva. Entendió la advertencia de Ariel y se acordó de Milo. En esos momentos le hubiera sido muy útil. En cambio Mu se hubiera teletransportado a otra parte pero con él al lado. Cuando se sentaron en la barra, vio que Sofy y Claudia lo habían rodeado separandolo de Ariel, esta le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a hablar con un joven rubio muy alto y de cuerpo fornido. Este la miraba como embobado y Ariel no paraba de sonreír muy dulcemente con la mirada iluminada. Siguió observando disimuladamente mientras asentía haciendo creer que seguía la conversación. Ariel de vez en cuando, miraba al rubio para ver si estaba bien, y vaya si lo estaba rodeado de dos de sus amigas y otras chicas aparecidas de la nada. Lo suponía, se quedó tranquila al ver que se lo estaba pasando bien. Pues ahora le tocaba a ella, mucho más cuando sintió los labios húmedos de Alan, el rubio fornido, en su cuello, se giró para encontrarse con su boca y dejarse llevar por los instintos. Shaka lo vio todo a camara lenta, no sabía que Ariel tenía pareja .Esperaba que el vivir con ella no le provocará peleas con ese novio. Esta noche le tocaría hacer de farola, el que llamaban el iluminado, iluminaría por otras razones. Estaba en esas cavilaciones cuando la chica con la que estaba hablando le susurró al oído que donde pensaba dormir esa noche ya que su amiga había encontrado otra compañía.

Shaka solo contestó ante esa insinuación con una frase cortante:

- Pues en mi cama de siempre.

- Solo?

-No en compañía de mi novia – respondió con una sonrisa, mientras se decía a si mismo mentiroso.

- Como es que tu novia te deja solo? No me lo creo… - dicho esto deslizó los dedos por el torso de Shaka. Este al sentir la caricia se estremeció un poco y solo cogió la mano para apartarla, la chica aprovechó el movimiento para darle un beso corto en la comisura de los labios. Esto pillo desprevenido al santo que se quedó parado, pensando en enviarla a uno de los seis infiernos. Pero de repente Ariel salió de la nada.

- Hola Shaka, te estaba buscando. Estas muy ocupado?

- NO!!! Precisamente estaba pensando en irte a buscar!!

- Pues vamos, me gustaría presentarte a un amigo. Con permiso.

Ariel estaba concentrada besando a Alan, pero sintió que Shaka la llamaba con el pensamiento. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Shaka asediado por una mujer. Parecía estar incomodo así que decidió acercarse con la intención de irse en caso de estorbar. Llegó justo en el momento cumbre. Shaka al verla se puso detrás de ella como si fuera un escudo. Cuando ya se habían alejado un poco de la otra chica, el santo se inclinó en la oreja de Ariel, susurrándole:

- Gracias.

- A veces un hombre puede resultar muy pesado, en esos momentos un amigo va bien para espantar, lo mismo sucede con las chicas cuando no saben que les están diciendo no. Me gustaría presentarte a Alan. Es un viejo amigo.

- Ahora a los novios se les llaman viejos amigos? Te vi como le besabas.

- Alan y yo no hemos liado alguna vez, somos amigos con derecho a roce, pero de ahí a ser pareja no.

Esto dejó totalmente confundido al Santo, entendía que una pareja enamorada se dejara llevar por según que deseos, pero lo otro era libertinaje.

- Alan quiero presentarte a Shaka.

- Hola, encantado.

- Hola Alan.

- Bueno chicos os voy a dejar un momento a solas ahora vuelvo. – Dicho esto Ariel se fue a la barra a pedir una cerveza y a hablar un rato con las chicas.

- Como te ha ido vigilar a Ariel?

- Bien, alguna vez ha desaparecido pero por el resto bien.

- Me sorprende. Ariel es una persona muy independiente, no soporta que la controlen.

- Yo no la controlo solo vigilo que no le pase nada.

- Aun así debe ser difícil ya que ella cambia de planes a última hora. A parte no sabe medir el riesgo. A veces se mete en cada lío que no sabes como puede seguir viva. Me alegro que te encargues de cuidarla. Hace tiempo intentaron matarla y estuvo unos días en coma. No sabemos como pudo recuperarse pero lo hizo. Procura que no le pase nada.

- La quieres?

- Si, pero lo nuestro es imposible. Ella está demasiado metida en su trabajo para meterse en serio con alguien. A parte que dice que el amor viene y va, no cree en el.

- Bueno en cierta forma es así.

- Sí ya, pero tanto como para cerrarse a dar alguna oportunidad. El único que consiguió algo fue Jean, pero fueron dos años y finito. Cuidala, parece muy fuerte pero en el fondo es una niña traviesa.

- Ya me he dado cuenta.

- Seguro que ya has caído en alguna de sus trampas.

- Bueno la verdad es que no.

- Ya caerás.

En eso Ariel, regresó. Interrumpiendo la conversación. Vio a Shaka y se dio cuenta que con el al lado no podría hacer nada, debería ser una niña buena. Riendo se apoyó en el hombro de los dos rubios y dijo:

- Bien chicos quien se anima a bailar?

Shaka cuando oyó la proposición se quedó tierra trágame. Si el era un pato mareado. Pero no tuvo tiempo a negarse ya que Ariel los cogió a ambos de la mano arrastrándolos a la pista y le obligó a seguir el ritmo. Estaba empezando a cogerle el tranquillo a la música, cuando vio que Alan había cogido a la chica, alejándola de el. El chico hacía lo imposible por acercarse a ella que le esquivaba una tras otra. Se sonrió pero poco le duró, la chica de antes al verlo solo, atacó de nuevo, encima había bebido y estaba aun más lanzada que antes. Miró hacia Ariel, vio como el rubio cada vez la acercaba más hacia su cuerpo, buscando su boca, pero la chica parecía no estar por la labor ya que hizo un giro sobre si misma, para esquivar el abrazo, luego lo buscó con la mirada y al verlo le guiñó el ojo. Shaka le envió una mirada de SOS. Ella se le acercó por atrás cogiéndolo de la cintura, arrastrándolo hacia ella y alejándolo de la otra. Esta otra no se iba a dar por vencida, Alan se acercó a Ariel. Cuando se encontraron los cuatro juntos. En eso Ariel rio divertida:

- Alan te presento a esta preciosa chica.

- Dany

- Bien Dany, Alan os dejamos…

Cogió a Shaka y lo arrastró donde estaban sus amigas.

- Hola Ari como es que dejastes plantado a Alan? – Clara

- Le dejé en buenas manos.

Claudia: No tan buenas, está huyendo.

Ariel: Pues rescátale.

Claudia: Rescataló tu ya que le metistes en el lío.

Ariel: Es mayorcito sabe cuidarse. Por cierto y Sofy?

Clara: Con un morenazo, desapareció hace horas. Nosotras nos quedamos solitas. Encima Vero se fue con un rubiales.

Ariel: Hoy han tenido caza mayor. Otro día os tocará a vosotras. Por cierto como es que Alan vino.

Claudia: A Vero se le escapó que ibas a venir. Dijo que hacía meses que no te veía, desde la última vez que pasó algo entre tú y el.

Clara: Pobre, mira las caras que pone.

Ariel: Ya es tan mono. Dejemoslo con sus monerías

Shaka estaba bostezando, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por la abogada. En fin otro día dejaría al santo en la casa durmiendo.

Ariel: Bueno chicas nosotros nos vamos. Mañana nos vamos a París a ver a Jean y debemos descansar. Un besito monadas.

Se despidieron con un beso. Alan al ver que Ariel se iba, se le acercó dejando plantada a la otra chica.

Alan: Ya te vas? Es muy temprano.

Ariel: Ya pero mañana tenemos que viajar. Nos vemos. Llama a mi secretaria para ese asunto que me comentaste, intentaré mirarlo cuando llegue.

Alan: Espera te acompaño.

Shaka: No te preocupes, ya la acompaño yo. Gracias por todo.

Dicho esto cogió a Ariel por la cintura y se la llevó. Esta se quedó un poco sorprendida. Hasta el momento el santo permaneció en un discreto segundo plano, pero de buenas a primeras había intervenido, cortando la situación con Alan.

La razón por la que Shaka cortó la situación fue porque no le apetecía hacer de farola esa noche y a parte tenía ganas de largarse, estaba agobiado con las luces, la musica machacona y fuerte, las chicas asediándolo, Ariel liándose con ese rubio,… Tenía que reconocerlo, no le había hecho gracia verla en brazos de ese rubio, la razón, se había acostumbrado a ver a la chica como una niña traviesa que lo traía de cabeza, no se imaginaba a una apasionada Ariel lanzándose en brazos de un hombre simplemente por dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Fue algo que le chocó. Ariel en cambio aun estaba con cinco interrogantes en la cabeza, el Santo aun la llevaba agarrada de la cintura guiándola hacia la moto y sin decir palabra, el generalmente nunca la tocaba a excepción de algún momento muy puntual. Pero le agradaba, era una persona que le daba paz y tranquilidad.

Montaron en la moto y ella condujo veloz como el rayo mientras Shaka oraba a Atena para seguir vivo. Al llegar a la casa, la chica fue a la cocina para comer algo y el Santo la siguió mientras la observaba en silencio, Ariel empezó a sentirse nerviosa, la mirada penetrante de el la estaba matando, aunque el en cambio estaba distraído pensando en que había sido su primera juerga. De repente salió de su ensueño cuando se encontró con la cara de Ariel a pocos centímetros de su cara, de forma instintiva dio un paso atrás, tropezando con una escoba que la despistada de Ariel se había olvidado de recoger, yendo a parar sus posaderas al suelo. Las carcajadas de Ariel resonaron por toda la cocina mientras un sonrojado caballero se erguía de un salto masajeando el trasero.

A: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

S:…

A: Que bueno!!! Te has hecho daño?

S: NO!! Para mi esto no es nada he recibido entrenamientos demasiado duros, estoy acostumbrado a sufrir golpes más fuertes que estos.

A: Eso es lo que sorprende, que alguien de tu nivel se caiga de culo por tropezar con una escoba JAJAJAJA…

S: Para de reír no me gusta que te burles de mi.

Ante esto Ariel dejó de reír pero no de sonreír, se acercó a el y colocando una mano en su mejilla le dijo suavemente:

A: Shaka yo nunca me burlaría de ti, te respeto demasiado, solo me río de una caída divertida, si hubiera caído yo también lo hubiera hecho. No te enfades vale?

La forma en como se lo dijo evaporó su enfado. Pero al mismo tiempo se sonrojó, se sentía ridículo por una vez en su vida, el estaba acostumbrado a ser ejemplo de serenidad, perfección y elegancia. Caerse de culo por una escoba no estaba en su rutina y encima con los ojos abiertos, si nunca se había caído de su flor de loto con los ojos cerrados menos en un suelo plano y con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Este tipo de cosas solo le pasaban cuando Ariel estaba cerca, aunque ella parecía no darle importancia porque la verdad a ella siempre le pasaban estas cosas. Por lo visto lo malo se pega. La chica pudo ver sus mejillas encendidas, no pudo evitar recordar que esa persona había sufrido mucho y la impresión que daba era de fuerza y seguridad, ver como mostraba su lado más vulnerable y como le costaba admitirlo era tierno.

A: Bueno si te encuentras bien me retiro, Buenas noches. AH! Recuerda que esta tarde marchamos a París, tenemos un compromiso con Jean.

S: A París? Se me había olvidado.

A: Bueno pero yo estoy para recordártelo. Procura descansar.

S: Vale, Buenas noches

Subieron las escaleras silenciosamente y se fueron cada uno a su cuarto, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mirada.


	8. Chapter 8 Pesadillas

Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y aquellos que pagaron los derechos yo solo los uso para divertirme escribiendo sin ningún tipo de lucro.

**8.Pesadillas**

Shaka fue a darse un baño quería eliminar los restos de humo y mal olores de su cuerpo. Se desprendió de las prendas una a una, mientras se sumergía en el líquido, su cuerpo se relajó en un instante y su mente comenzó a divagar sobre el como le había ido desde que Ariel se topara en su camino.

Hacía mucho que no reía y con ella parecía haber recuperado la risa. Su espíritu había rejuvenecido. Por una vez desde que salieron de esa oscuridad había conseguido dejar atrás sus malos recuerdos y recuperar esa serenidad de la que siempre hacía gala. Desde el castigo de los dioses, algo se había roto en el, había perdido la fe en todo, le costaba meditar ya que un agujero negro invadía su alma. Siempre había creído en su diosa, pero el hecho de que la salvación de los santos no proviniera de ella, sino de unas extrañas era algo que lo confundía.

Aun se estremecía en las múltiples formas en que intentaron quebrar el alma de cada uno de los santos, a el lo atacaron en su pureza.

Estaba sumergido en la oscuridad, al lado de sus compañeros cuando sintió que unas fuerzas lo aislaban del resto. Intentó evitarlo pero eran más fuertes. Lanzó uno de sus ataques más efectivos como el Khan – Om, Tenma Koufuku o el Tesoro del Cielo. Pero ninguno de esos ataques funcionaron, esos seres eran más poderosos que él, a parte que habían reducido el poder de su cosmos a menos de un tercio. Por una vez en su vida se sintió indefenso. Le cruzaron la cara de una bofetada, pudo notar el suelo que golpeaba su cuerpo, empezaron a patalearlo hasta dejarle casi sin sentido, sintió como lo obligaban a arrodillarse e intentaban que abriera su boca, sintió como lo rodearon, uno se situó delante obligándolo a chupar su miembro, otro lo obligó a situarse de cuatro patas mientras sentía las embestidas en su boca que le incentivaban a chupar involuntariamente si no quería atragantarse. Luego notó otro miembro que se le restregaba por atrás, se le pusieron los pelos de punta, si esto seguía lo iban a violar, intentó esquivar los roces pero con unas garras apretando su cabeza contra unas caderas que le marcaban un ritmo era casi imposible. Escuchó las diabólicas carcajadas de uno de esos seres, notó como el miembro que se le restregaba se endurecía aun más con sus intentos de huida. Por lo visto, solo los excitaba más. De repente el ser cuyo miembro estaba en su boca se descargo lanzando un gemido. Pudo saborear la esencia podrida en su paladar. Luego los otros se corrieron encima suyo y le dijeron que no fuera impaciente, ya le tocaría ser montado por cada uno de ellos. Se quedó solo, abrazándose a si mismo, sintiendo asco hacia su propia persona porque se sentía como una vulgar prostituta. Desde entonces este tipo de acosos se sucedieron, a veces lograba escapar antes que lo cojieran y otras simplemente se descargaban en el y lo dejaban ahí tendido, a veces lleno de moretones otras bañado en su propia sangre. Simplemente lo dejaban sintiendo su propia miseria y esperando el momento, en el que de una vez por todas lo tomaran completamente. Durante un largo tiempo fue su juguete sexual, su orgullo quedó hecho pedazos igual que su autoestima. Constantemente se sentía sucio, indigno. Nadie supo lo que le había pasado, pero todos notaron que su luz interior se había apagado.

Cuando salieron libres, se encerró en su templo a llorar lo que no hizo en esos años de tortura. Una vez, acabados los sollozos volvió a aparentar ser el mismo Shaka sabio y perfecto de siempre, logró engañar a casi todos a excepción de Mu y los gemelos eran demasiado perspicaces aunque nunca imaginaron que tipo de experiencias había sufrido.

Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas recordando esas experiencias, aun conservaba alguna cicatriz en su cuerpo, pero la peor era la del alma, esa nunca cicatrizaría. Se levantó y se secó, yendo directo a la cama. Se hizo un ovillo e intentó dormir, poco a poco se sumergió en sueños que le recordaban vivencias que le destrozaron el corazón.

Al día siguiente, Ariel fue la primera en despertar, escuchó unos lamentos detrás del dormitorio de Shaka, como no le respondió nadie al llamarlo entró y lo descubrió envuelto entre las sabanas agitándose. No era la primera vez que lo había oído gemir en la noche pero nunca se atrevió a entrar. Lo llamó suavemente y no despertaba, así que fue aproximándose hasta quedar cerca de el.

El chaval era un maldito. Tenía el torso desnudo y madre de dios QUE TORSO!! Fue acercando la mano mientras sentía como le temblaba el pulso y el corazón le latía a mil por hora, poder tocar esa piel era una tentación demasiado grande y con la excusa de despertarlo se lo ponían en bandeja de plata. Deslizó unos segundos sus uñas por el brazo y luego posó al completo la mano en el hombro. Shaka a su vez sintió las garras deslizarse por su piel, aunque sintió que lo hacía de forma muy delicada diferente a las formas brutas que solían usar, su primera reacción fue defenderse y alzó el puño. Este fue directo a la cara de Ariel que lo recibió con sorpresa ya que se hallaba en los cielos percibiendo la suavidad de la piel del chico. De ver las estrellas estando en la gloria las pasó a ver de forma dolorosa, incluso pudo ver las lunas de Saturno. Shaka a su vez se despertó, lo primero que vio fue una Ariel sentada en el suelo y con la mano sobre un ojo. El Santo quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, se levantó de un salto preocupado por Ariel que lo miraba con los, bueno con el ojo como plato. Ariel a su vez solo pensó que era justo castigo por haberse dejado llevar por unas intenciones no muy limpias. Madre que tortazo!! Y eso que solo le había puesto la manita en el hombro que si la llega a poner en otra parte, la mata directamente. Todas las tentaciones, temblores y palpitaciones que le habían producido el Santo, se le fue en un segundo, solo acertó a acariciar la zona dolorida. No supo si él captó sus pensamientos y le quiso dar una lección o simplemente se asustó. Sea lo que sea ella no le volvía a tocar en su vida Que tortazo!! Shaka a su vez se le aproximó maldiciendo su suerte.

S: Ariel! Lo siento¿como estás¿Te he hecho mucho daño?

Ariel pudo sentir como los brazos de Shaka la rodeaban, su calor cerca de su cuerpo y … sobretodo el dolor en su ojo. No sabía si el santo la ponía a prueba a ver si lo volvía a sobar o solo se preocupaba, pero no iba a caer en la tentación. Se alejó como alma que lleva el diablo.

A: No tranquilo!!Me pondré hielo! Dicho esto se levantó y marchó rápidamente. Pero la mano de Shaka la retuvo.

S: Espera deja que te ayude.

El santo la acompañó hasta la cocina y le pasó un paño con hielo para evitar que se le inflara. Mientras el santo preparaba el trapo con hielo, Ariel lo estuvo observando. Iba con unos pantalones amplios y el torso totalmente al descubierto. En su espalda, pudo ver cicatrices que la surcaban. Cuando lo tuvo en frente suya pudo notar que las cicatrices se extendían a su vientre.

Por mucho tortazo que acabase de recibir, su mano de forma involuntaria tocó la cicatriz.

A¿Quien te hizo esto?

Shaka notó la mirada de Ariel fija en su cuerpo y se quedó en blanco al escuchar la pregunta. Solo atinó a dar una breve respuesta.

S: Para mi es incomodo hablar de este asunto.

A: Perdona mi indiscreción.- Apartó la mano y se colocó el trapo en su ojo. Los dos quedaron en silencio. Shaka no sabía que decir se sentía muy avergonzado, primero el puñetazo y luego le había visto las cicatrices.

A: No te tienes que sentir mal, no lo has hecho con intención para otro día que te vaya a despertar lo haré con un palo así no me darás. JAJA

Shaka sonrió – Lo siento mucho, te va a quedar un buen morado.

A: No, no me quedará ningún morado, tranquilo.

S: eso no es posible te he dado muy fuerte.

A: Ya verás, me pondré una pomada y no quedará ni rastro. Voy a por ella.

Ariel se marchó a su cuarto y una vez que estuvo dentro, sintió como su propio cosmos curaba su golpe. Cuando le vinieron las cicatrices a la cabeza intuyó que eran producto de su estancia en la estatua. Una necesidad de acogerlo en sus brazos y abrazarlo muy fuerte invadió su corazón, pero después del tortazo mejor dejarlo correr. Luego salió y fue a desayunar. El santo estaba poniendo la mesa. El desayuno transcurrió como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ariel hizo algún chiste y Shaka sonreía levemente. La muchacha no sabía que hacer para reconfortar al santo. Se notaba que ese día guardaba una gran tristeza interna. Lo llevó a pasear por Parc Güell. El Santo quedó maravillado. Este parque era un monumento digno del modernismo, creado por el arquitecto Gaudí. Entre tanta obra de arte y tantas figuras extrañas, se le olvidaron los pesares. Cuando salieron del parque, Shaka estaba impaciente por volver ya que no le había quedado tiempo de verlo todo. Ariel le regaló un libro donde explicaban todos los detalles del monumento.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, el santo parecía más animado, comentaba todos los detalles del parque, la luz la estructura, los colores.

Ariel se quedó mirándolo maliciosamente y fue cuando le anunció que hoy le tocaba cocinar mientras hacía la maleta.

El Santo asintió levemente mientras Ariel iba a su cuarto. Al cabo de media hora tocaron el timbre. Ariel asomó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que el muy vivo había encargado comida hindú.

No pudo evitar el echarse a reír. Menudo pillastre estaba hecho. El santo a su vez, sonrió para si mismo, el era lo que era, el más cercano a Dios y no estaba dispuesto a que lo tratara como a una chacha. Esta chica lo había obligado a cortar cebolla, a hacer de niñero pero hasta ahí.

A: Has tenido una buena idea de llamar a ese restaurante. Así podremos salir antes para el aeropuerto e intentar adelantar el vuelo. Porque presupongo que ya tendrás hecho el equipaje al no tener que cocinar. Voy a llamar al aeropuerto.

S: No espera, aun no lo he hecho.

Ariel no dijo nada solo alzó las cejas mirándolo interrogativamente. Shaka había estado meditando.

A: Pues empieza ya porque necesitaría reunirme antes con un cliente.

Viendo la cara de quien eres para darme ordenes de Shaka, optó por el ataque frontal. Y menudo frontal!

Se posicionó en un plis delante del santo, mirándolo fijamente con ojos tiernos y cara de niña buena, mientras esbozaba una dulce sonrisa. Aprovechando el desconcierto del santo, deslizó uno de sus dedos por su pecho.

A: Se bueno Shaka, es que así podré salir de la reunión antes y podríamos ver un poco la ciudad.¿ Vale?

Shaka se quedó en blanco. No entendía ese cambio, de repente le vino de forma autoritaria y luego se ponía dulce e incluso coqueta. Para el esa chica era un misterio que no lograba entender. Simplemente no merecía la pena discutir, sobretodo cuando la actitud de ella había cambiado a otra más sumisa.

S: Está bien pero no importa que me lo digas tan cerca. Voy a hacer el equipaje.

A: Para mi esto no es cerca, sino esto.

Mientras decía esto, se aproximó aun más al santo de manera que el pudo sentir el aliento de la chica en su cuello. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que igual de rápido que se acercó, esta se alejó mientras le incentivaba a hacer el equipaje y dejándole sin posibilidad de respuesta. El santo gruñó para si mismo, lo había vuelto a desafiar.

Ariel llamó al aeropuerto a adelantar los vuelos y no pudo evitar reírse ante la actitud del santo, si creía que iba a ser una niña buena y sumisa podía sentarse a esperar.

En el camino, Ariel no dejó de mirarle y cada vez que el se giraba a preguntarle que le pasaba, solo recibía un escueto nada pero ella seguía mirándolo de forma pensativa. A la vigésima vez, ya harto le preguntó:

S!!!¿¿QUE!!Y NO ME DIGAS QUE NADA PORQUE NO HAS DEJADO DE MIRARME EN TODO EL CAMINO!!

A: Es que … no se como decirte algo.

S: Dilo.

A: Te vas a enfadar. Así que me callo y luego te enteras.

S: Dilo.

A: Estaba pensando en como te sentarían uno de mis vestidos.

S:!!¿¿QUE??!!

A: Es que la fiesta de hoy es de disfraces y…

S¡!¿¿¿Y???!!

A: Los hombres se disfrazan de mujer y las mujeres de hombre. Estaba pensando que como te verías con un traje de los míos porque si vas tendrás que ir con vestido o falda, aunque estaba pensando que podrías usar una de tus túnicas y no tendrías que llevar vestido solo maquillaje. Entiéndelo es una fiesta de transexuales.

Los ojos de Shaka se abrieron de par en par. Podía entender que lo obligara a salir si ella quedaba con sus amigas pero ir a una de esas fiestas era el colmo. Si fuera Afrodita lo entendería pero EL!!

S: Me niego a disfrazarme de mujer, a maquillarme o algo parecido. Soy tu guardaespaldas no otra cosa.

A: Lo entiendo. Ningún problema.

S: Me alegro.

Dicho esto se impuso un silencio que duró todo el viaje. Ariel se sumió en el portátil preparando la reunión y Shaka quedó frito. Estaba en el quinto sueño cuando recibió un codazo en las costillas. Por lo visto habían llegado.

Una vez que se acomodó en la habitación del hotel, decidió ir a por Ariel. Esta había desaparecido. Llamó a recepción por si le había dejado un mensaje y nada. Bajó al bar y ahí estaba, con el portátil unas hojas y boli en la mano mientras sostenía una acalorada discusión con un joven y dos maduros. Optó por sentarse en la barra mientras pedía una soda. La chica estaba de espaldas pero por las caras de los tres hombres, la conversación no era demasiado grata. Al final, se acabaron dando la mano y los tres caballeros marcharon con el gesto disgustado, iba a acercarse cuando alguien se le adelantó. Era un muchacho, de ojos verdes y pelo largo azabache. Era muy alto, perfectamente como los gemelos. Ariel lo saludó con dos besos y el se sentó demasiado cerca de ella. Por lo visto se tenían confianza. Estuvieron conversando animadamente, la mano de el se deslizaba de manera constante por la cabellera de Ariel que se la había soltado. En un determinado momento el frunció el ceño e hizo gesto de negarse, pero Ariel le cogió la mano y lo miró de forma suplicante mientras que el otro acababa asintiendo. A eso de las 8 de la tarde, Ariel se levantó y se despidió del muchacho con dos besos en las mejillas.

Ariel se marchó a su cuarto y después de ducharse, optó por disfrazarse y vestirse de hombre, sería divertido usar un hechizo pero lo tenía prohibido. La magia estaba restringida a situaciones de emergencia y puntuales. Entendía la postura de Shaka, pero que el no quisiera participar no significaba que ella no pudiera hacerlo. Estaba acomodándose el bigote cuando tocaron la puerta. Al abrir se encontró el rostro de Saka, que se quedó un tanto desconcertado al ver un hombre en el cuarto de Ariel, hasta que se dio cuenta que era ella. Vaya caracterización. De repente se hizo la luz en su cabeza.

S: He venido para ver si bajas a cenar, pero ¿que haces con este disfraz?

A: He quedado a las 10 con Jean para ir a la fiesta.

S: Yo no pienso disfrazarme.

A: No espero que hagas tal cosa si no quieres. Estás en tu derecho. Pero si tu no quieres ir no significa que yo no pueda ir, también estoy en mi derecho.

S: Entiendo, pero entonces no podré protegerte,¿ y si te pasara algo?

A: Voy disfrazada de hombre, no me reconocerían. A parte Jean viene conmigo, precisamente debe estar esperándome.

S:¿¿ Vestido de mujer??

A: Cuando quiero soy muy persuasiva, jaja. Pero me costó convencerle, le tuve que poner cara de niña buena. Shaka te dejo, debe estar esperándome en el coche. Nos vemos mañana, pásalo bien.

S: No puedo dejarte ir sola, que tipo de guardaespaldas sería.

A: Uno con el día libre. Chao.

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más. Ella se marchó. Al cabo de unos minutos pudo sentir su cosmos alejándose. Pero notó algo raro que les seguía y decidió acompañarlos discretamente.

Ariel a su vez también notó una presencia, pero a diferencia del otro no se asustó. Les envió una señal de que los había sentido y marcharan si no querían ser destruidos. Llegaron al sitio y se fundieron con el resto de la gente que participaba en la fiesta. Ariel aprovechó la excusa de ir al servicio para escabullirse. Estaba buscando a los perseguidores pero no había ni rastro así que marchó a la fiesta sin preocuparse de más.

Sin embargo Shaka se vio rodeado de cuatro seres que jamás esperó pudiera encontrar, cuatro criaturas del mal, para ser mas exactos 4 súcubos. Aplicó su rosario e invocó su Tenma Koufuku y estos desaparecieron. Pero el Santo se quedó pensativo ya que le confundía que una simple abogada la persiguieran seres de ese tipo. No se hubiera sorprendido que fueran asesinos a sueldo pero ¡¡¿¿demonios??!! Prefirió no comentarle nada a la muchacha para evitar asustarla pero indagaría de alguna forma para hallar la respuesta a sus dudas. Regresó al hotel donde se quedó la noche en vela esperando pacientemente a Ariel, pero ella no apareció hasta la mañana siguiente, acompañada del joven que había visto el día antes charlando amenamente con ella. El estaba abajo dispuesto a buscarla por su cuenta cuando ella apareció resplandeciente. Toda ella brillaba, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su piel.

El joven se despidió con un beso muy cercano a la boca y ella se apartó con una sonrisa. Al ver al santo, ella se le acercó.

A:!Hola Shaka!

S¿Donde estabas?¡Te he esperado toda la noche preocupado de que te hubiera pasado algo!

A: Hola a ti también. ¿Que como lo pasé¡Bien gracias¡Muy amable! Ahora si me disculpas me voy a dormir.

Dicho esto dejó al santo con la palabra en la boca subiendo a sus habitaciones. El otro mientras comenzó a soplar para no agarrarla del cuello.

Ariel mientras se deslizaba por las suaves sábanas no pudo evitar perderse en los gratos momentos de la noche pasada. Como bailaron toda la noche y con la mirada se lo dijeron todo.

Llegaron a casa de Jean, ella deslizó el vestido con el que se había disfrazado. Rio al ver que estaba con un sostén relleno, el solo la miró con el ceño fruncido, recordándole lo que era capaz de hacer para verla. El procedió a quitarle la ropa mientras se besaban y se dirigían directamente a la cama. En ese punto ella lo empujó haciéndolo caer en el mullido colchón, la camisa desabrochada se deslizó por sus brazos mientras que desabrochaba el pantalón que cayó al suelo. Se subió gateando sobre el y procedió a devorar su boca mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, hasta el punto clave. No necesitaron decir más, el fue bajando su prenda íntima por sus largas piernas y ella la de el levemente mientras comenzaba a dar pequeñas lamidas a la cabeza de su miembro, hasta acabar engulléndolo entero. En eso ella, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se puso a horcajadas sobre el mientras poco a poco iba descendiendo sobre este. Una vez que sintió como latía la pasión de él dentro de ella, inició el movimiento de caderas. El la sujetó y empezó a marcarle el ritmo cada vez más intenso, en eso que se levantó quedando sentado en la cama con ella encima. Ariel se aferró a la espalda de Jean clavando sus uñas, hasta que ambos llegaron a la cumbre del placer. Pero Ariel aun no se daba por satisfecha, volvió a provocarlo y el respondió con toda la pasión que ella le hacía sentir. Digamos que fue una noche movida.

Ariel estaba feliz, le causaba remordimiento haber caído en las sabanas de Jean, el aun la quería y sentía que no tendría que haberse dejado llevar. Pero aunque ella ya no lo amara como antes, seguía intacta la pasión que los unió al principio. Era casi imposible resistir a la tentación que le provocaba ese escorpiano. Todo en el provocaba la forma en como se movía y miraba, sus ojos, su cuerpo, de tan solo acordarse ya empezaba a subir su temperatura. Debía asumirlo, los Escorpio eran su debilidad.

Estaba a punto de caer frita después de tanto ajetreo cuando unos golpes en la puerta la despertaron. Al abrir se encontró a un Shaka sereno.( Las técnicas de Buda eran infalibles)

A¡Hola Shaka! - Iba diciendo mientras intentaba reprimir un bostezo.

S¿Donde has estado? Te esperé toda la noche a que llegaras, he estado preocupado.

A: Estuve con Jean.

S: Ya lo he visto, pero que hicisteis para que llegaras tan tarde

A: ejem … bueno creo que te lo puedes imaginar pero es que es personal.

S¿Personal? No cuando tengo que cuidar que no te pase nada y no das señales de vida.

Ariel se quedó mirándolo, si no le decía la verdad estaría 4 horas discutiendo con el y no podría dormir así que optó por lo rápido.

A: He tenido sexo con el toda la noche. Te basta o prefieres que te describa como me penetró y como gemíamos.

S: OOO/////OOOOOO Los ojos de Shaka quedaron redondos mientras un rubor se extendió por toda su cara. Ahora entendía tanto brillo y la reserva. Solo logró balbucir un suave Entiendo, siento…

A: No pasa nada, si quieres otro día, para evitar preocupaciones, te vienes y participas

Ahí es cuando el santo quedó muerto y enterrado. Estaba por decir un no gracias cuando vio que Ariel se empezó a reír a carcajadas en su cara.

A:! JOJOJO Menuda cara! Tranquilo que esto último era broma. Lo mío no son los tríos. Y ahora si me perdonas he de recuperarme de las embestidas de mi amante. ¡Felices sueños!

Le cerró las puertas en las narices. El otro regresó a su cuarto recuperándose de la bola de sentimientos que le provocaba Ariel. Primero se estaba recuperando del susto que le produjo la invitación a participar, luego reprimía las ganas de querer matarla por haberlo dejado en vela toda la noche preocupado mientras ella lo pasaba bomba y después cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Gracias a que era la reencarnación de Buda y podía controlar sus emociones a través de la meditación. Al cabo de 5 horas de larga y serena meditación seguía intentando controlar las ganas asesinas de enviar a Ariel a los 6 infiernos mientras le aplicaba su tesoro del cielo.

La susodicha durmió como una bendita todo el día hasta que sonó el despertador que les indicaba que era hora de volver. Se sentía culpable con el pobre santo. El solo se preocupaba por ella. Pero no estaba acostumbrada a que la controlaran de esta forma. Ella era puro aire imposible de retener ni siquiera entre los dedos, nada ni nadie la había cambiado en el pasado mucho menos en el futuro.

Cuando bajó, Shaka estaba en el vestíbulo esperando. Rezó a nuestro padre que está en el cielo para que no le diera la tabarra. Pero el dios estaba sordo.

El Santo le echó un rapapolvo de narices, le dijo que no era un niñero, que si corría peligro era su deber protegerla, le echó en cara sus malos modales, que desapareciera por irse a la cama con un hombre, le pidió respeto, bla bla bla.

Ariel aguantó estoicamente la tormenta. Hasta cierto punto reconocía que el santo tenía razón y así se lo hizo saber pero también encontraba que era el, el que se había metido en su vida, con buenas intenciones claro pero sin que pidieran nada, que no pretendiera tenerla controlada día y noche. Tenía derecho a tener su libertad. Respecto a la broma entendía que fue muy grosera pero que no se arrepentía, su cara era para enmarcarla. Zanjó la discusión con un Basta, esto es lo que hay, entiendo que mis modales han sido impertinentes pero tu has sobrepasado los límites de tu lugar. Dicho esto quedaron sumidos en el silencio, que se le clavó en el corazón de la chica como un puñal.

Cada vez que lo veía con el semblante tan serio le venía a la cabeza la escena de cuando estaba en medio de los dos árboles y lo mataron. No soportaba ver su cara seria o triste, se le partía el corazón. El silencio siguió entre ellos hasta el regreso a BCN. Ariel comenzó a hacer la cena, mientras Shaka estaba sentado en la terraza, perdido en sus meditaciones.

Ariel lo vislumbró, al fondo de todo y se acercó a el plantándole en sus narices un plato de comida. El santo había escuchado sus pasos pero no se esperaba la comida. El olor penetró en sus narices hasta su estómago que hizo un gruñido, abrió los ojos y encontró una mano que sostenía un plato. Se giró hacia Ariel.

A: La cena está lista, prefieres que comamos fuera o dentro.

S: Lo que prefieras.

A: Debemos llegar a un punto intermedio sobre lo que discutimos por la mañana. Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo los dos juntos y no podemos pasarlo discutiendo y creando malestar entre nosotros. En el fondo tenemos que formar un buen equipo, al fin y al cabo estamos en el mismo bando. A parte,… no me gusta verte así de serio.- Mientras lo decía se sentó a su lado.

S: Entiendo, para mi es difícil este cambio, estoy acostumbrado a otro tipo de vida.

A: Que sueles hacer?

S: Generalmente, meditar y entrenar a mis alumnos.

A: Comprendo. Yo en cambio estoy acostumbrada a ir de un lado a otro, a cambiar los planes en el último momento. Nunca he tenido quien me controle, siempre hago lo que quiero. Tenerte a mi lado vigilándome es algo nuevo para mi.

S: Solo lo hago para evitar que te hagan daño. No tengo la intención de controlarte pero si de protegerte, para eso necesito saber lo que haces y a donde vas.

A: Ayer te dije que iba con Jean y regresaría por la mañana.

S: Lo se, pero es que cuando saliste hacia la fiesta percibí a alguien que te seguía. Me quedé preocupado que viniera alguien más a hacerte daño.

A: Lo noté. Eran cuatro pero no tengo idea de quienes podían ser, a parte que luego desaparecieron.

S: Me encargué de ellos. Ariel te puedo preguntar una cosa respecto a esto.

Ariel solo se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Debía ser un guerrero poderoso, aunque fueran súcubos pero eran 4. Le daba miedo la pregunta pero que remedio, a contestarla. Asintió.

S: No eran personas normales, digamos que eran diferentes. Te has metido en problemas con alguna hechicera, secta o algo parecido?

A: Que yo sepa no, pero igual están usando algo de eso contra mi para quitarme de en medio. Shaka no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa. No creo en esas cosas, no podrán conmigo. Hace muchos años atrás, yo era muy creyente y lo sigo siendo, pero antes practicaba mi religión ahora ya no. Bueno la cuestión, es que conocí a un sacerdote con un poder especial, estaba conectado con las altas esferas y me dijo que estaba destinada a enfrentarme a las sombras pero que no me preocupara, ya que el signo de la virgen estaría ahí para protegerme y guiarme. Y te puedo asegurar que ha sido así siempre he rezado a la Virgen y a su constelación, nunca me ha fallado. Aunque también me dijo algo muy extraño.

Shaka se quedó reteniendo en sus oídos lo que Ariel le dijo. Cuando la vio, hubo algo que le impulsó a protegerla, quizás estaba en su destino. Pero al animarla a continuar por medio de su mirada, lo siguiente que escuchó lo dejó perplejo.

A: Lo que me dijo es que yo rescataría al signo de la virgen de la oscuridad y le devolvería a la luz cuando se hubiera perdido en las sombras. Como yo una simple humana mortal va a devolver a la luz a la Virgen María si ella es de por si la luz. Me dejó cao. No se si es verdad o mentira pero se que ella siempre me proteje y envía a alguien para advertirme, por eso no le tengo miedo a nada.

S: Creo que no se refería a la Virgen María sino a otra cosa que te explicaré algún día si se me permite.- Esbozó una sonrisa y lo que hizo es digno de ser enmarcado como momento histórico en el que Shaka de Virgo dejó de lado su presunta divinidad para acercarse a otra persona. La miró a los ojos y cojiéndola de la mano se levantó para luego con la otra depositada en su cintura guiarla a la cocina. - Vamos a comer.

Ariel solo sonrió y se dejó llevar. Todo el malestar se diluyó y acordaron de intentar respetar un poco más la postura del otro. En pocas palabras, shaka no sería tan drástico a la hora de controlar y Ariel procuraría ahorrarle esos sustos al santo y esas bromas.

La semana procedió como siempre muchos viajes. Shaka agobiado porque no podía meditar y Ariel preocupada porque no podía ponerse en contacto con Liria por temor a que el Santo percibiera algo raro. Estaba planeado el viaje a Atenas para ubicar el sitio donde se realizarían las excavaciones y de paso presentar a las dos partes rezando para que se llevaran bien.


	9. Chapter 9 La reunión

Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y aquellos que pagaron los derechos yo solo los uso para divertirme escribiendo sin ningún tipo de lucro.

**9. LA REUNIÓN**

Shaka estaba impaciente por regresar al Santuario y volver a su templo aunque fuera por unos días. Ariel se hallaba nerviosa ya que temía que la descubrieran. Sabía que no había hecho nada malo, pero quería su anonimato.

La reunión se hizo en un pequeño bar de Rodorio. Saori apareció con un joven de pelo verde y con otro de pelo azul. Se llamaban Shion y Saga. Ariel quedó con la boca abierta frente a Saga. Es lo que ella llamaba un HOMBRE. Pero ninguno de sus gestos delató la menor emoción.

Se realizaron las pertinentes presentaciones de un bando y otro, iniciando un largo debate sobre que zona se debería excavar. Ariel permaneció callada. Sobre cuestiones legales ella mandaba pero en otros asuntos se abstenía de decir nada.

Al cabo de una hora, ella seguía guarecida tras sus gafas de sol sin abrir la boca, observando los gestos y comentarios de cada uno. Al fin Saori, se dirigió a ella para saber que opinaba. La pilló perdida en otro mundo.

Saori: Ariel que opinas tu?

A: El que?

SAO: que opinas?

A: Bueno yo la verdad que poco puedo decir, solo creo que debería ser una zona alejada para que no moleste pero al mismo tiempo que sea accesible al público.

Saga: Creo que la zona este del Santuario, estaría bien ya que permite la privacidad que queremos y es de fácil acceso.

Tras esto pareció que se resolvía el problema.

Evans el arqueólogo estaba entusiasmado y con ganas de empezar.

EV: Bueno pues en unos días mi equipo llega y nos pondremos en marcha. Ariel ya tienes las pruebas del subsuelo que se hicieron por radar?

A: Por supuesto pensaba dártelas en el hotel. A parte piensa que debéis localizar algo de manera rápida antes que se me acabe el plazo para presentar el recurso y detener la expropiación.

EV: Perfecto, bien pues mañana ya tendré la zona señalada en el sitio donde me han indicado que puedo excavar. Con permiso yo me voy a retirar ya que quiero ponerme en marcha. ¿Vienes Ariel?

A: No gracias, daré una vuelta para conocer el lugar. Con permiso.

Ariel se levantó cuando una mano de hierro la cogió de la muñeca. Se giró para toparse con Saga.

Sa: Shaka me pidió que me asegurara que no os pasara nada camino al hotel.

A: Gracias por la preocupación. Os quedo agradecida pero no me pasará nada.

Sa: Insisto. ´

Shion: Estoy deacuerdo. No es prudente dejaros sola en la situación que os encontráis.

Sao: Para tu consuelo a mi tampoco me dejan ni a sol ni a sombra.

A: … si no hay más remedio

Puso cara dulce pero por dentro estaba imaginando las mil formas de torturar a ese rubio entrometido que no le dejaba respirar ni dos segundos de libertad.

Shion: Miradlo de esta manera, Saga podrá mostraros Rodorio con mucho gusto. Si no tuviera trabajo lo haría yo mismo.

A: Gracias – aunque por dentro soltó un mierda bien grande. Dicho esto se despidieron amablemente y se quedó a solas con el HOMBRE

SA: Que sitio os agradaría visitar.

A: La verdad quería ver el mar.

SA: Eso es fácil. Por aquí.

La verdad es que luego agradeció a Shaka la oportunidad de estar con ese HOMBRE. Era una persona seria pero muy culta aunque había algo en el que le inspiraba respeto. Se le notaba que el nombre le iba, Saga de sagacidad. Pensando en esto se retiró las gafas de sol, volteándose al astro rey. Saga giró a verla y vio dos lagunas de plata que lo miraban fijamente como si pudiera leer toda su alma. Se sintió un poco intimidado y de repente sintió una pequeña desconfianza hacia la chica. No tenía la sensación de peligro, ni que fuera con malas intenciones, pero si que detrás de esa inocente y dulce apariencia se guardaban muchos secretos capaces de dejarlos sentados en una silla por un siglo. Esa chica ocultaba algo y el lo averiguaría.

La conversación siguió manteniéndose de forma divertida pero superficial. Los dos respetaron la intimidad del otro hasta que Saga la acompañó y marchó a su templo.

Cuando llegó al templo, Kanon lo estaba esperando por decirlo de alguna manera. Desde lo ocurrido, habían surgido cambios. Cuando volvieron a la vida decidieron dejar viejas rencillas. Saga dejó de culpar a Kanon por influenciarlo en el sendero del mal en el pasado. Kanon dejó de lado el rencor que le tuvo por encerrarlo en el cabo Sunión. Los dos estaban intentando aprender a convivir y de momento a pesar de algún ocasional roce estaba resultando.

Que tal fue la reunión? Decía Kanon mientras Saga llegaba.

SA: Todo bien pero esa abogada oculta algo.

Milo que estaba de visita en el templo de géminis, salió de la cocina preguntando:

Y que tal la abogada? Guapa?

SA: Si pero oculta algo.

Mi: Atena confía en ella.

Ka: Ya conocemos a Atena ella confía en todo el mundo. Es incapaz de pensar mal de nadie, es demasiado noble. Siempre tiene fe en lo bueno de las personas. Yo soy la prueba de ello, si no fuera por ella yo no estaría aquí.

Sa: Y yo menos, intenté matarla.

Mi: Pero nuestra Diosa, al final acertó al confiar en vosotros.

Los tres quedaron brevemente en silencio recordando los sucesos acaecidos en la batalla de Hades. Kanon y Milo recordaron cuando este último atacó al primero poniendo a prueba su lealtad. Saga recordó cuando cruzó las 12 casas para matar a su Diosa para ir al reino de Hades y enfrentarlo en su propio mundo. Y los tres recordaron cuando murieron unos para cruzar un muro y otro para vencer a su enemigo.

Ka: Volviendo al tema ¿que es lo que te hace desconfiar de ella?

Sa: Es una corazonada. Se que hay algo en ella que no es normal, es un algo que nos oculta que creo que es muy importante.

Al cabo de un rato Milo se marchó a su templo y los gemelos disfrutaron de una tranquila velada. Saga al irse a dormir, no pudo evitar acordarse del extraño color de ojos de la abogada, eran simplemente de otro mundo. Al final acabó sumergiéndose en sus sueños, olvidándose de los asuntos terrenales.

Ariel aun se estaba reponiendo de estar con el HOMBRE. Estaba totalmente empanada recordando esas esmeraldas cuando tocaron la puerta de la posada en la que se había hospedado con el Doctor Evans y Shaka.

Era Shaka que aprovechando que nuestra pequeña brujita estaba ocupada con otros Santos se había escapado a la paz de su templo. Aun se le caían las lágrimas de la alegría. ¡Al fin unos instantes de paz! Pudo perderse en su jardín por unas horas ajeno al mundo y a un terremoto llamado Ariel. En las semanas que había pasado con ella le había pasado de todo, por poco lo disfrazan de mujer, había salido de marcha, lo habían acosado en la disco, había hecho de niñera, había viajado de punta a punta de América, París, Grecia y la semana que viene la agenda incluía Australia, Japón y aunque parezca mentira había oído algo de Antartida. Esperaba que fuera un pub o lo que sea, como el otro día que oyó que irían al India, su corazón latió de emoción ya que se imaginaba volviendo a su país ,pero quedó en el suelo, al encontrarse un letrero fuorescente que decía el India. Al final era un local con toques exóticos donde ponían un dance con aires orientales. Aun se estaba reponiendo de la desilusión. Se vio envuelto por el sonido de la brisa y el canto de las avecillas silvestres, en vez del ruido de coches o la dichosa musiquita del móvil de Ariel o la otra infernal música llamada Heavy, el que antes se quejaba del trino de los pájaros ahora los recibía con una sonrisa. ¿Quién lo diría? Cuando llegó la hora de regresar, miró con nostalgia su jardín, su templo y su añorada paz.

Ariel lo hizo pasar y la notó diferente, estaba demasiado tranquila.

- Hola ¿Qué tal fue?

- Bastante bien, aunque veo que Papá Gallina dejó al polluelo bien protegido.

- ¿Perdón?

- Saga me escoltó hasta la habitación, es más antes entró, la inspeccionó palmo a palmo incluyendo el armario y los cajones de la cómoda- mirándolo molesta añadió- donde guardo mi ropa interior.

Shaka soltó una carcajada, Saga era más neurótico que él. Ya se podía imaginar a Ariel intentando detenerlo. ¡Bonita estampa!

- No me hace gracia, tengo derecho a que respeten mi privacidad. Como mi ropa interior.- Lo que se cayó nuestro angelito es que el Gemelo estuvo a punto de encontrar algo más que bragas y sostenes. Si no llega a orbitar el chisme en cuestión a otra parte, nuestro Gemelo hubiera encontrado el consolador favorito de Ariel. La pobre por poco le da un síncope, estaba ensimismada mirando las posaderas del Gemelo cuando vio el peligro. Afortunadamente, llegó a tiempo, el problema que no sabía a donde había ido a parar el trasto.

- Aun así, te veo muy tranquila ¿A que se debe?

- no se de que me hablas.

- No te preocupes, Saga tiene ese efecto en las mujeres las deja atontadas. Si quieres puedo pedir que me releve.

- ¿De verdad? – Dos faros ardientes con corazoncitos de fondo se reflejaron en los ojos de Ariel.

- Si quieres puedo disponerlo en pocos días- A pesar de que lo ponía loco, esa contestación pellizcó su corazón. Su tono seco y serio apagó los faros de Ariel.

- ¿Y tener que ver expuesta mi ropa interior cada vez que viaje? Olvídalo.

- Como gustes. Bien me retiro.

- Shaka

-…

- Me gusta que seas mi guardaespaldas y no me gustaría cambiarte por nadie.

El pellizco se aflojó y el Santo sonrió, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó silenciosamente.

Al día siguiente, Ariel, Saori Shion y Evans estuvieron hablando de los planos donde se realizaría la excavación y las condiciones del contrato. Mientras Shaka, y los Santos que acompañaron a Atena se quedaron hablando en la posada. Nuestro bichito estaba empanado mirando a las guiris y guiñándoles el ojo, por eso no se dio cuenta cuando al girarse se topó con una jovencita que le volcó todo el helado de tutifruti encima.

- ¡¡AUCH!!... ¡¡Lo siento le he manchado!!

- Tranquila señorita, no pasa nada, yo iba distraído.

- Ya la rubia de la izquierda ¿verdad? Olvídela creo que está esperando a su esposo con hija incluida.

Shaka y Mu se miraron¿esto a quien le sonaba? Milo en cambio disimuló su desconcierto, mostrando una sonrisa de conquistador de mundos.

- Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, llévelo a una tintorería y deje la cuenta a mi cargo. Mi nombre es Kitiara Eleazar pero sino puede dejarlo a nombre de Ariel Barceló, es amiga mía como se hospeda aquí, no creo que haya más problema.

Shaka miró a Mu, ya sabían a quien les sonaba al terremoto con patas llamada Ariel.

Sh: Yo soy el guardaespaldas de Ariel. Mi nombre es…

Kit: Shaka. Lo se, por cierto le acompaño en el sentimiento.

Sh¿??

Kit: Vigilar a Ariel es como pretender que el cielo sea verde fosforito. Debe tener una gran paciencia.

Mi: Y su amiga debe ser un genio para conseguir que Shaka reviente de los ner…vios.

En ese momento unos ojos azules se abrieron y fulminaron a Milo, mientras nuestro carnero sonreía pensando para si que de buena se había librado. Kit empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras le daba la razón a Milo. Permanecieron un rato hablando hasta que Ariel llegó y se largó con Kit. Al cabo de un rato un hombre se acercó a la rubia de la izquierda con una niña en brazos frente a un desconcertado Milo. Kit lo había adivinado ¿pero como? Creo que es obvio. Otra brujita. Pero eso Milo no lo sabe, … aun.

Como Milo se había manchado la camisa y el pantalón, Shaka se ofreció para dejarle ropa y que se cambiara en su habitación. Los tres santos estaban en la habitación. Mientras Milo se duchaba, Shaka procedió a buscarle la ropa. Hurgando entre el cajón de las camisas, encontró un trasto alargado color violeta (adivinad que trasto era). Lo sacó inocentemente preguntándose que era.

En eso Milo salía como su madre lo trajo al mundo y la toalla en una mano. Los dos santos miraron de forma sospechosa al Santo de Virgo, Milo en un pis se cubrió con la toalla sus partes diciendo:

- ¡Ostras Shaka! Si eras gay podías avisar. No hubiera salido de según que formas.

- No soy gay.

- ¿Y que haces con un consolador en la mano?

- ¿Esto es un consolador?

- Claro y a no ser que una amiguita tuya se lo haya dejado, no se que hace aquí si no es que lo usas por atrás.

El Santo quedó tierra trágame, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si admitía que era una amiguita, adiós a su reputación de hombre iluminado y más cercano a Dios y sino lo mirarían rarito, e igualmente adiós a su buena reputación. Cuando cogiera al culpable … grrrrrrr

La culpable estaba con Kit, por lo visto Liria estaba preocupada. La orden se componía de dos bandos el oscuro y el de la luz. Hasta el momento se había logrado mantener un equilibrio, pero este se estaba rompiendo. Algo raro estaba pasando en los submundos, se estaban iniciando batallas entre clanes. Como todo se hacía de forma muy discreta, era muy difícil enterarse. A parte pronto sería la Ceremonia de la Luna Azul.( La Luna Azul no es de mi invención, Cada dos años o dos años y medio hay dos lunas llenas en un mismo mes, la Luna Azul del 30 de junio de este año fue muy especial, ya que la noche de San Juan la precedía y dicha noche es la noche de las Brujas. Era un buen momento para pedir aquello que deseamos. Lo bueno de la Luna Azul es que lo que pides se te mantiene hasta la siguiente Luna Azul. Este mito es típico de la cultura norteamericana y la Wica)

Ariel estaba desesperada como podría llevar a cabo el ritual si Shaka estaba pegado a ella noche y día. ¡Dichoso rubio! Igual debería haberlo dejado en la Estatua por toda la eternidad, en esos momentos lo metería ella misma. Sonrió dulcemente a Kit que estaba comentando lo contenta que estaba al poder reunirse todas y disfrutar de la magia. La que a lo mejor no podría asistir sería Sofy que últimamente estaba un poco rara. Ariel había intentado contactar con ella, pero a excepción de esa noche en la que salieron de marcha no la había vuelto a ver. Kit y ella comieron juntas mientras que Saori, Shion y Evans acababan de aclararse con los detalles de la excavación.

Milo que ya había salido de la habitación de Shaka, se dirigía con los otros dos santos pisándole los talones al restaurante. Su estómago había gruñido ferozmente. De repente vio a Kit y a Ariel, sin más se dirigió a su mesa, dispuesto a conocer de una vez por todas a la abogada capaz de desafiar al más cercano a Dios y crear desconfianza en Saga, aunque esto último no era muy difícil. Antes había tenido la oportunidad de verla a lo lejos pero Kit al verla se despidió y se largó sin más.

- Hola soy Milo de …

- Escorpio – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿OO??!!!!

- Yo soy Ariel la abogada de Saori y a ella ya la conoces. La respuesta es sí.

- ¿Si a que?

- A que podéis comer con nosotras. Es la hora de la comida, no hay mesas libres y te has dirigido a nosotras como si fueramos una presa, a parte del hecho que tu estómago gruñó. Pura lógica así que no me mires con esa cara de sorpresa pensando si tengo telepatía.

Milo se quedó sin palabras. Shaka no pudo evitar un destello de admiración en sus ojos hacia Ariel. A medida que la conocía más, lo desconcertaba más. Dejar sin palabras a un Escorpio como Milo era digno de grabarlo para la posterioridad.

A: Hola Shaka, te había guardado sitio pero no sabía si tus amigos se quedarían así que pediremos dos sillas más. Saori y el resto tienen para rato largo así que no los esperaremos, al menos es lo que me han dicho.

Una vez pedidas las sillas y acomodados, Milo inició una conversación de tanteo con la abogada que sonreía dulcemente pero no soltaba prenda. Kit reía para si, conocía de sobras a Ariel, a ella le contarían la vida en tomos pero ella no solía hablar de si misma.

Mi¿Cómo es el oficio de abogado?

A: Como cualquier otro, tiene sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas.

Mi¿Qué es lo bueno?

A: Que puedes ayudar a gente.

Mi:¿Cómo? Explícame algún caso.

A: Haciendo bien tu trabajo y no puedo poner ejemplos ya que va en contra de mi ética profesional.

Mi ¿ Y cual es su parte mala?

A: No hacer lo suficientemente bien tu trabajo, pero eso pasa en todos los oficios.

Y teniendo en cuenta que podríamos continuar este diálogo para besugos, Ariel cambió de tema, dejando a los tres Santos en alerta.

- Por cierto, Mu me he fijado en esas marcas que llevas en la frente, creía que los lemurianos que existen residen en Jamir. Me sorprende haber encontrado uno en Grecia.

Mu: Coff, Coff, Coff

A: Pero no te atragantes hombre. Para otra vez deberías beber más despacio.

Mu miró fijamente a Ariel que se la sostuvo sonriendo tranquilamente. El Carnero intentó penetrar en su mente pero había una barrera que se lo impedía, de repente esta se fundió dando paso a la imagen de Ariel hablando en las montañas de tibet al lado de otro lemuriano, el cual le pasaba un brazo por los hombros de forma cariñosa. Vista la imagen, otra vez encontró la barrera. Milo a su vez comenzó a mirar a la letrada intentando hipnotizarla pero lo único que consiguió fue quedar como atontado ya que le vino mucho sueño y la cabeza le empezó a doler. Para colmo desvió la mirada a Kit y empezó perderse en esas lagunas verdes, de manera que cuando recuperó el sentido de la realidad no se acordaba que era lo que estaba intentando averiguar. Shaka en cambio optó por preguntar directamente, sabía que Ariel respondía aunque fuera a medias.

- Perdona nuestro desconcierto, pero ¿como sabes de la existencia de los lemurianos?

A: Es fácil, Kit también conoce a muestro Moshino. Bueno en realidad se llama Mushen, pero yo lo apodé de otra forma. Digamos que lo conozco desde hace varios años. En uno de los casos que llevo me topé con él y como teníamos intereses comunes acabamos haciendo una buena amistad.

Kit a su vez disfrutó de poder tener al Escorpión en su poder, lo hipnotizó dejándolo indefenso.¿ que podría hacerle al bichito?

Una traviesa mirada cruzo su cara, mientras Ariel se volvía y hacía un gesto de ni se te ocurra. Demasiado tarde, el bicho empezó a hablar.

- Pues nosotros somos Santos de Ate…

No pudo continuar 4 pares de manos se abalanzaron sobre su boca.

Mu: Habló el Santo mayor, siempre bromea con eso pero no hay que hacerle caso.

Kit¿Porque no lo dejáis continuar? igual nos reímos un rato.- Esbozó una sonrisa, pero en realidad, le había molestado el interrogatorio tipo gestapo a la que habían sometido a su amiga. La próxima vez respetarían la intimidad de las personas.

A: Puede que sea divertido pero creo que hay temas más amenos¿verdad Shaka? El otro día estuvimos en NY,…

Ariel procuró aflojar tensiones entre los Santos. Shaka ya la conocía por lo que la explicación de Mushen le bastó. Pero el carnero frunció los lunares, el nombre le sonaba de algo pero no se acordaba. De repente, el nombre empezó a borrarse de su mente. Se vio incapaz de recordar nada.

Una vez a solas Kit se estaba riendo a carcajadas de la reacción de los Santos, pero Ariel le pidió que otro día tenían que ser más cuidadosas. Aunque había sido muy divertido desconcertar a esos fuertes y valientes guerreros.

- Por cierto, creo que igual tengo un problema para poder ir a la Ceremonia de la Luna Azul. Shaka es una lapa, no me deja ni a Sol ni sombra.

- ¿No puedes intentar escabullirte? No se por ejemplo, decirle que estas cansada y te vas a dormir y cuando estas en tu cuarto orbitas y asunto arreglado.

- Es un Santo dorado, notaría mi cosmos y empezaría a sospechar algo. E incluso iría a mirar que ha pasado. Entonces descubriría que no estoy.

- Pues te daré una poción del sueño, dormirá como un tronco toda la noche.

- Pero esa poción tiene unos efectos secundarios un tanto fastidiosos.

- Entonces que quieres hacer darle una poción adormecedora y enviarlo a la otra punta del mundo.

-…

- ¿Por qué me miras así?¿Que dije?

- ¡Eres un genio! Tenme preparada la poción, ya sabes que soy un cero en ese tema, es tu especialiadad.

- No fastidies¿de verdad lo piensas enviar a la otra punta del planeta? JAJA

- Aun no se a que punta pero desde luego lo suficientemente lejos como para poder celebrar el Ritual con tranquilidad. Es nuestra noche de chicas sin entrometidos.Ya os contaré.

Kit se marchó orbitando a su casa, cuando Shaka llegó a la posada después de haber recibido instrucciones de su Diosa se encontró con que Ariel lo esperaba. El Santo enarcó una ceja. Ariel le guiñó el ojo. El Santo enrojeció. Ariel se abalanzó sobre él. El Santo la vio llegar temiendo lo peor, justo a pocos metros de él, ella se paró con ojos brillantes. El Santo tragó saliva.

- ¡Ya está todo arreglado! Evans me comentó que el proyecto está en marcha, ahora solo hay que pedir cuatro permisos y a empezar las excavaciones, de esta forma la expropiación se detendrá hasta ver los resultados.

- ¡Buff! – Shaka suspiró aliviado, se había imaginado a una Ariel tirándose encima suya.

- Sí por los pelos. Creí que debería recurrir a otros métodos.

- Prefiero no saber.

-Mejor. Bueno, Saori ¿te ha dicho algo más sobre el proyecto que tenga que saber?

- Me ha dicho que te de la enhorabuena. Le ha caído muy bien el Dtr Evans. Me ha comentado a ver si podrías venir mañana con él, a la parte del Santuario donde se realizarán las excavaciones.

-Por supuesto. Imagino que tú también vendrás y así podrás atender los asuntos que últimamente has abandonado por mí.

El Santo asintió.

A la mañana siguiente, Ariel estaba preparada con Evans. Shaka los guió durante una parte del trayecto. Una vez que llegaron al punto, Shaka se despidió indicándoles el sendero a seguir.

Ariel y Evans empezaron a subir una pequeña cuesta, al cabo de un rato llegaron a una explanada que era cruzada por el camino. El camino era un montículo de rocas que se alzaba sobre esta. A medida que avanzaban descubrieron a unos cuantos hombres que parecían entrenar.

Los dos continuaron su camino, al poco rato fueron detenidos por esos hombres.

- ¿Qué hacen en el Santuario? La entrada está prohibida.

- Estamos autorizados por la misma Saori, nos están esperando para enseñarnos el lugar donde se realizarán unas excavaciones.

- ¡¡Ah!! Ustedes son la abogada y el arqueólogo. – Dijo un muchachito rubio de grandes ojos azules.- Mi nombre es Hyoga ¿si puedo ayudarles en algo?

- ¡Oh! No muchas gracias solo díganos si vamos por buen camino.

- Sí Saori los está esperando con Shion, hace unos pocos minutos los vimos pasar.

- Muchas gracias por su amabilidad. Adiós.

Ariel y el Dtr Evans estaban a punto de continuar cuando a lo lejos oyeron un comentario no muy agradable de cierto peliazul bronceado.

- ¡ Estos chupatintas solo saben molestar e incordiar!¡Deberían irse al infierno! Total para lo que sirven…

Ariel entrecerró los ojos mientras se giraba, Evans hizo un gesto como de dejarlo correr pero la abogada lo ignoró.

- Perdon¿tendría la amabilidad de volverlo a repetir en mi cara y de frente lo que acaba de decir?¿ o es que nuestro gallito peleón si se le hace frente se nos queda pelado y con huevos de gallina clueca?

Ikki se giró dispuesto a destrozar a quien lo había ofendido y se topó con dos balas que lo estaban fusilando.

- Retira lo dicho o verás lo que te voy a hacer.

De repente Ariel quedó pasmada, ella conocía de algo a ese hombre, mientras uno de sus hemisferios intentaba recordar.

- ¿Tuu? Vamos polluelo no te excites, crece y madura. Si tienes algún problema con nosotros coméntaselo a Saori que es la que ha dado el visto bueno y la que decide. Nosotros solo hemos venido a ayudar a resolver este problema y merecemos un mínimo de respeto y no tener que aguantar las ofensas de nadie contrario a este proyecto. Un momento yo te conozco… sí, te llamas Ikki, eras amigo de Esmeralda y vivías en la Isla de la Reina Muerte¿verdad?

Del cabreo más absoluto al desconcierto total. El fénix se quedó patitieso.

- ¿Cómo sabes esto?

- Hace mucho tiempo fui amiga de ella, nos escribíamos por correspondencia. La última carta que recibí me decía que tenía miedo de lo que podía pasarle. Yo en ese momento era pequeña, poco pude hacer por mi amiga, que vivía en la otra punta. Por eso ya de adulta me dirigí ahí para investigar. Lo único que encontré fue su tumba con unas flores. Estuve investigando y descubrí otras muertes extrañas.

- Pero ¿como me has reconocido?

- Delante de su tumba juré que haría justicia y atraparía a quien la había matado con todo el peso de la ley. Estuve investigando las diferentes personas que estaban en su vida. Ella había mencionado tu nombre por lo que seguí tu rastro para ver si tu podías decirme que había pasado. Al final no hizo falta. Alguien me comentó que la mató su padre durante uno de los entrenamientos. Supe que Guilty había muerto a manos de un alumno conocido como Fénix. Me bastó saber que ese bastardo estaba muerto.

Ikki sintió un escalofrío por la columna que lo dejó sin palabras. El nombre de Esmeralda retumbaba en sus oídos. Rememoró la escena de cuando ella se interpuso y cuando el mató a su maestro. Esa chiquilla a pesar de estar muerta seguía sorprendiendolo en la otra punta del tiempo. Lo siguiente en oír lo dejó destrozado por dentro.

- Lo que me duele es que no entiendo como puedes oponerte a que le paremos los pies a Rob. Unas semanas antes Esmeralda había sido vendida por su padre a una red de prostitución infantil que estaba a manos del padre del Rob. Si no paramos al hijo este sitio formará parte de esa red y muchos niños huérfanos serán usados para ese fin. Me siento decepcionada, Esmeralda siempre me dijo que eras justo, tierno y buena persona. Por lo visto se equivocó, aunque después de haber vivido en ese infierno no soy quien para juzgarte. Con permiso nos están esperando.

Ariel había bajado la mirada la cual estaba cargada de dolor al recordar las múltiples imágenes que llevaba en su corazón. Imágenes de víctimas que clamaban justicia y que no podía atender al ser tantas. Siguió subiendo en silencio con Evans que la cogió del brazo reconfortándola. Ikki la siguió con la mirada sintiéndose culpable al haberla tratado con tan poco respeto y sobretodo al haberse preocupado de su Esmeralda. Esa mujer tenía agallas ya que se había arriesgado a ir al propio infierno para hacer justicia a una antigua amiga. Sintió la mano de Hyoga en su hombro. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y decidió apartarse arrancado a correr. Shun que había asistido asombrado a la discusión entre la abogada y su nissan, se quedó quieto mientras veía como se alejaba

Ariel siguió subiendo con su amigo hasta encontrar a Shion y Saori esperando, a su lado estaba Saga. El resto solo fue detallar los últimos puntos a completar. Es contrato se firmaría junto al proyecto y solo debía interponerse el recurso, en 10 días tendrían la respuesta de la Administración. Saga no dejó de observar a la Letrada que se veía un tanto molesta aunque su cortesía era impecable. Saori le hizo un gesto cariñoso y ella sonrió dulcemente pero no dijo nada más.


End file.
